


It's Only A Memory

by Starkvenger



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthurian, BAMF Arthur, BAMF Merlin, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Hurt Merlin, Immortal Merlin, Kid Arthur, Kid Fic, Kid Merlin, Magic, Magic-Users, Memories, Memory Loss, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merthur - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Arthur, Poor Merlin, Prince Arthur, Protective Arthur, Repressed Memories, Reunions, king arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkvenger/pseuds/Starkvenger
Summary: Merlin was only a boy when he moved to Camelot- there he met another boy, and the two had hit it off splendidly. They shared stories, went on adventures in the village, and always talked about moving away and exploring Albion.When Merlin moves back home to care for his mother, he can't bring himself to leave Ealdor.After Hunith's death, Merlin goes back to Camelot to find his childhood friend, only to find him replaced by a snobbish prat of a prince- one with no memory of their friendship either.Will Merlin be able to handle another loss in his life?Or will he be willing to fight for this one?~Check me out on Wattpad for more stories of this caliber! (Same username)





	1. Say GoodBye To Ealdor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?!
> 
> Arthur & Merlin: ....Huh? 
> 
> Me: ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?!? 
> 
> A & M: *look at each other* uh...we guess?
> 
> Me: Get ready for FRIENDSHIP! SECRETS! A DESTINY EVERYONE KNOWS!
> 
> Mer: Wait, what are we agreeing to here?
> 
> Art: Yea, I was killed once, I don't wanna go through that again...
> 
> Mer: I won't let you.
> 
> Me: *whispers* now kiiiiisssssss.....
> 
> A & M: *wide eyed* ARE YOU MAD?!?!
> 
> Me: Just a little..... Anyways, Enjoy this chapter! The hurt will come later...
> 
> A & M: *gulp*

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

They rolled for miles into the distance, grassy hills covering the landscape. Wildflowers sprouted in tufts here and there, spotting the ground with bits of color here and there. Climbing above the hills were mountains, gentle sloping rocks that eventually became steeper as they rose, moss covering the dark stones as they climbed towards the heavens.

The sky was a pale blue, the rising sun shone through them, casting color upon the clouds and sky. Burnt orange blended into bright pink, and then swirled into a soft lavender. Tips of white untouched by the sun's rays surrounded the edges, cool blue seeping between the cracks as bright yellows and reds cascaded across the horizon.

To anyone that didn't ritualistically come to the mountains to watch the sun rise, the spectacle would be awe inspiring; poetry-worthy; something to sing about.

But to Merlin, it was simply another sunrise. The young warlock came to this place - a place the elders of Ealdor knew as the Caelestibus Mountains - to clear his mind. He had been coming here ever since he was a boy, (well, more of a boy than he was already) creating his own trail through the underbrush, crafting tunnels through plant life only he could get through, and bringing things to the peak that no one knew he had.

The child sat on the damp grass that sparingly covered the peak, his knees pulled into his body so that he could wrap his thin, wiry arms around them.

He stared at the clouds, watching as the sunlight shone through them and made them change colors, and became lost in his own thoughts.

Today was the last day he'd be able to do this- his mother had sent him off to the neighboring kingdom of Camelot, to stay with a family friend named Gaius or something.

The boy had protested at first, gave his mother excuses as to why he couldn't leave her, told her he would refuse to go, argued with her about it, tried to make her feel guilty about it- he was only 8 Summers after all, she needed him! But eventually, the black-haired boy saw how tired she had become.

She wore an expression of exhaustion at all hours of the day, and rarely ate. He knew it had been hard to care for him- he was a growing boy after all and needed his nourishment, something hard to provide in such a small village. But he hadn't realized how much of a burden caring for him must have been until the day he had come home to find his mother passed out on the floor.

He had panicked and called the village physician, crying for help as he led the man to their cottage. He had watched as the man attempted to coax his mother awake, his tears flowing as something within him made his stomach bubble and burn.

Merlin's tears stopped flowing and he glanced down at his belly, as if that would make the feeling go away. He felt the air around him get sharper, energy growing around him. His eyes flashed a brilliant gold, his mother waking with a jump.

Merlin was breathing heavily after the fact, a smile breaking out on his face when he saw his mother wake. "Mother!!" He said, tackling the woman in a bone-crushing hug.

Merlin looked up to the physician to thank him for whatever he'd done, but to his surprise the man was cowering in the opposite corner of the room. His eyes were wide and his mouth parted, whispering words over and over.

"Th-That boy- that _thing_ has magic!" He finally managed to get out, his eyes widening further. The man had fear in his eyes as he stared at Merlin, which confused the boy. Magic? Was that the warm feeling that had been in his belly?

The physician scrambled to his feet, his body trembling as he flung open the cottage door. He left his things behind, vials of liquid scattered about various surfaces in the home, alongside herbs and mixing tools. Merlin furrowed his brow as he glanced at the items; had the man really been scared- of _him,_ mind you- enough to leave all of his things behind?

The physician had tore out of their house after saying Merlin had magic, but magic wasn't something to be scared of. His mother always told him stories of the druids, about the people who lived in the forests and studied the craft. She never told him it was something to fear- yet, why had the physician acted so startled?

Merlin swallowed the thought and helped his mother to sit up, his eyelids heavy but breathing even. "Mother- mother what happened?" He asked, trying to coax her awake. She opened her eyes further, looking around their home and resting her gaze on the physician's abandoned tools, and furrowed her brow when she saw no one accompanying them.

"M-Merlin?" She breathed, wincing as she was brought against a wooden beam to lean on. "W-where's-" she coughed, gesturing with her head to the tools.

The boy explained what had happened, coming home to find her on the floor, seeking the physician's help, the warm feeling in his core, and the man's reaction. His mother seemed to pale, her eyes widening in shock. "Y-you have to leave Ealdor. Now, little bird- g-grab your things and get out of T-town quickly." She said, panic rising in her voice.

"Head North- move with the- the stream until you r-reach the pathway, then go East until you reach C-Camelot." She told him, holding the boy's thin hands tightly. "Please, my son you m-must leave before the village in aware of y-your gifts."

Merlin shook his head, tears welling in in his eyes. "M-mother, why must I leave? You- you aren't well enough to-" he was cut off by his mother's hand running her fingers through his raven locks. "Please, little bird....you must go. That warm feeling, that's magic. You must go to Camelot and stay with Gaius. He will teach you to control it- to hide it. Please trust me Merlin, this is for the best."

The boy trembled, listening to his mother closely. "I- I have magic?" He said shakily, wiping the un-shed tears away on his sleeves. She nodded, a sad smile on her face. "I will do a-as you ask." Merlin said, trying to gather his nerves. He grabbed the small pack he had made, looking back to his mother as she picked herself up off the floor.

"I love you, little bird." She said, walking behind him and pulling him into a tight hug. "I will see you again one day, yes?" She asked, pulling away.

Merlin nodded furiously, turning so that he could embrace the woman as well. "I love you too, mother-" he said into her dress, tears threatening to fall again. The boy grabbed his pack and slung it over his shoulder, and, with his mothers reassurance, ran out the front door of their home.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Merlin shook the memory from his mind, wiping away unshed tears on his sleeve. It had happened only yesterday and the wound of leaving his home behind was still fresh on his mind.

The boy sighed, taking one last glance at the rising sun before picking up his pack. It was filled with a few tunics, a book from his father, and a meager amount of bread. He dug through it and pulled out a bit of bread, gnawing on it as he descended down his hidden path.

Once he reached the bottom, Merlin looked around to see if anyone had been watching him. When he was satisfied with his scan of the area, the boy made his way through the brush.

He knew this land like the back of his hand- he played here often enough to learn the natural pathways and where animals resided.

Merlin walked through the trees, coming to a small clearing where a stream ran, and stopped. He changed his direction and followed the water, treading almost silently as he followed it's path.

When he finally reached the pathway his mother spoke of, the boy had finished off his rations and nearly emptied his small water skin. Merlin looked to the sky, shielding his eyes and finding the sun nearly at its peak.

The young warlock followed the path, keeping to the trees as he walked. This land must have been part of Camelot- there were more wildlife than in King Cendrid's kingdom, though being a boy of only 8 summers, he had no experience in hunting them.

Merlin continued to walk until he saw a massive wall in the distance. A towering castle rose above the walls, bright red banners flying from it's towers.

The boy was in awe, staring at the kingdom that must have been Camelot. He swallowed, looking back to the forest that lay behind him. He gathered his nerves and sucked in a breath, taking a step onto the pathway.

In doing so, he was nearly trampled by a towering tan horse. Merlin's eyes widened when he saw the massive hooves, stumbling backwards and bringing his arms over his head in fear.

The horse was reined in, moving backwards with a whinny. The boy looked up to find a man in shimmering chain mail and armor, accompanied with a flowing red cape, sitting atop the steed. He looked as surprised as Merlin did, but soon his it beneath a face of confusion.

"State your name and business!" He said, putting out an air of urgency. The young warlock trembled on the ground, not having moved from his spot. He heard the man ask again, and watched as another man behind him de-mounted.

It wasn't until now that Merlin saw the man in front was accompanied by several other men, three in total, all dressed in the same armor and capes.

The one who had dismounted, a man with short, chestnut-colored curly hair, walked up to him and kneeled. "Are you hurt?" He asked, his tone gentle and warm.

Merlin shook his head, looking into the man's emerald green eyes. He looked closer, and saw that the man seemed to have a small scar above his eyebrow. He had laugh-lines around the corners of his eyes, and stubble covered his chin and neck.

"My name is Sir Richard. What's yours?" He asked, taking a seat in the grass when he saw the boy wouldn't move. The man- a knight, Merlin realized, smiled at him warmly as he waited for the boy to reply.

The child swallowed, biting his lip before opening his mouth. "M-Merlin." He said, his voice as small as he was. The horse in front of him whinnied, and Merlin scrambled onto the grass that covered the side of the path.

The knight- Sir Richard smiled, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you Merlin. Where are you heading? You're not lost are you?" He asked, tilting his head.

The men behind him, who Merlin assumed were also knights, watched him with various expressions.

A muscular man, one that held the reins of Sir Richard's horse, watched them with a curious look on his face. The man had short black hair, which looked like it was shaved. He was clean-shaven, a strong jaw that was set, and his eyes were a honey-brown.

The one behind him, a small man with brown hair that went down to his shoulders, had on a look of pity. This knight was thinner than the one in front of him, but was darker in skin and eyes. He too, watched the exchange with a twinge of curiosity.

The man in front, the one who the boy assumed was their leader and who had demanded his name and purpose, had a look of suspicion that crossed his features. He was older than the rest, with stormy gray eyes and a long jagged scar that ran from his temple to his cheekbone. He held an air of intimidation around him, and had yet to show anything but suspicion for the boy.

Merlin was pulled from his gaze by the voice of Sir Richard, asking him a question. "Lad? Merlin, are you lost?" He asked once more.

The raven-haired boy shook his head, biting his lip again. "I- I was looking for Camelot. My- my mother sent me to live here." He said, unsure if he was supposed to tell them this. "I am to live with G-Gaius." He said timidly.

The knight seemed surprised at first, then lit up at the mention of Gaius. "Ah! So you're this great nephew the old physician's been speaking of?" He asked, smile widening.

Merlin nodded, nerves beginning to soothe at Sir Richard's smile. "Yes- mother said he was a family friend, and- and I was to learn from him." He said, smiling at this point.

The knight stood, holding out his hand for the boy to grab. "Is that so? Well, we can't let you walk all that ways. It's a good half-days walk from here, but on horseback we can be there much earlier." He said, dusting himself off. "Would you like a ride, Merlin?" Sir Richard asked warmly.

Merlin's eyes widened a fraction, staring up at the man. While he may never have met one before, the boy knew that knights and commoners were on completely different social levels, and to ride on a knight's horse would be a great honor.

He nodded, grabbing his small pack and slinging it over his shoulder. He smiled and suppressed a giggle as he felt the knight's large hands wrap around him, lifting him onto the steed.

Sir Richard them heaved himself onto the horse, setting Merlin more or less into his lap. "Settled?" He asked, looking down at the boy.

Merlin nodded, the lop-sided smile on his face wide and bright. "Yessir!" He said, grabbing hold of the horse's mane.

"Then let's head back to Camelot." Sir Richard said, nodding to the man ahead of them. With a flick of the reins, the horse set off down the path.

 

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading!  
> If you enjoyed this chapter, make sure you leave a kudos!  
> Also, leave a comment on what you like about this chapter, or over what I can improve!


	2. Welcome To Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finally arrives in the shining kingdom of Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: AWWW!!! Little Merlin was so cute...
> 
> M: *blushes* heh...thanks...
> 
> A: *nudges* she's right you know. You were adorable. 
> 
> M: Prat, you're a kid in this fic too, remember?
> 
> A: ....right.
> 
> Me: Oh I can't wait!!! Enjoy!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

~ ~ ~

 

_"Then let's head back to Camelot." Sir Richard said, nodding to the man ahead of them. With a flick of the reins, the horse set off down the path._

 

~ ~ ~

 

The group rode along the pathway that Merlin assumed led to Camelot. The boy clung to the mane of the horse, wedged between Sir Richard and his saddle.

By the time they reached Camelot, the sun had begun to set. It colored the sky pink and orange, reminding Merlin of his home. He tore his thoughts away from it, not wanting to think of his mother or how she would fend for herself without him.

It wasn't that hard after all because the kingdom of Camelot was awe-inspiring. The walls that surrounded the castle and court were made of a pristine white stone, and climbed into the air until they ended in a jagged formation.

Guards stood atop the wall, crossbows in hand as they watched the group, Merlin in particular, with interest. The knights came to a stop at the gates, where two more men, dressed the same as the ones holding crossbows, came up to the leader of the group.

"Finished your patrols?" The man asked, to which the knight nodded. "And who's that?" The guard asked, gesturing with his weapon to Merlin.

The boy began to tremble, leaning into Sir Richard's stomach when the spear the man had was pointed at him. "That is the physician's relative. We have the boy a ride so he would not have to walk to the castle." The lead knight replied, Merlin's nerves fading as the man lowered his spear.

"Alright then, proceed. King Uther will want to speak with you." The man said, and the horses began moving. "Might I ask what for?" Sir Richard spoke up as they walked by.

"The king's son keep disappearing into the village to play instead of doing his lessons and training." The guard replied with a sigh. "And this boy is to one day lead us..." he said under his breath.

The knights continued on until they reached the stables, passing a courtyard filled with people, a small marketplace, and some houses along the way. The knights de-mounted their horses, Sir Richard helping Merlin off his.

"Ok Merlin, do you see that tower over there, the short one near the castle? It has smoke coming out of it." the knight said, kneeling beside the boy and pointing to a small stone building attached to the side of the castle.

The warlock nodded, looking at the man. "Well, that is where Gaius resides. I would go there and tell him that you've arrived if I were you," he said, standing and fumbling with the straps of his saddle. "Perhaps I'll see you around the courtyard, yes?" he asked, smiling at the boy as he handed him his pack.

Merlin nodded and put the bag over his shoulder once more, thanking the knight for giving him a ride. He then turned and walked off towards the place Sir Richard had gestured to.

The tower was small, but it looked to be two levels high. White stones encircled the outside, with a stone chimney that smoke billowed out of. He walked under the archway and passed a sign that read "COURT PHYSICIAN", clutching his bag tightly. He then walked up a flight of stairs, turning the corner and coming face to face with a heavy wooden door.

The boy swallowed, sucking in a deep breath as he shifted his pack over his shoulder. He dragged his small knuckles against the wooden door, knocking quietly. Moments after doing so, he heard the distinct sound of glass breaking, as well as movement coming from within.

When the door opened, an old man with shoulder-length white hair stood before him, dressed in long red robes and sandals. The man furrowed his brow and looked down, eyes widening a fraction at the sight of the boy.

"H-hello- my name is mer-" Merlin started, only to be enveloped in a bone-crushing hug by the elder man. "Merlin, my boy! You've made it!" he said, letting the child go.

The raven-haired boy could only nod, fumbling with the strap of his pack. "Y-yes." he managed, the old man stepping aside and gesturing for him to come in. Merlin stepped through the doorway, looking around at the old man's home.

Vials of liquid adorned the seemingly endless shelves on the walls, ones of various colors, shapes, and sizes. There were powders and herbs, bandages and tools, and the boy was feeling a bit overwhelmed by it all. He saw that near the center of the room was a wooden table, whose surface was covered with various books, scrolls, and vials.

Half-melted candles dripped wax onto the surfaces of which they sat but provided a warm glow to illuminate the abode. Chests sat against the walls, dust covering them and making them look ancient.

"You look just like how your mother described you, young man," Gaius spoke up, his hands folded in front of him as he watched the boy look around. "Is something troubling you?" he asked.

Merlin shook his head instinctually, continuing his scan of the place he would be staying at. The smell of herbs and wax filled his nose, though it wasn't unpleasant. He looked to the far wall, curiosity overcoming his features.

The boy noticed another room that was attached to this one, as well as a staircase that led to another level. Merlin glanced back at Gaius, who smiled at him. "Would you like to see where you'll be staying, my boy?" he asked with a warm, tired smile.

The young warlock nodded, following the man into the room he'd been looking at. Gaius opened the door to reveal a room with a small bed against the wall, accompanied by a shelf full of books, a small writing desk in the corner, various candles on the table next to the bed, and a chest that rest at the foot of the bed.

Merlin smiled at the room, looking around. He dropped his things on the bed, opening the large wooden chest that was at the foot, only to find it empty. He closed it, moving on to the bookshelf that was lined with covers.

The boy grabbed a book from the shelf, blowing dust from its cover so he could read the title. "Illnesses of the Common Man.' he mumbled, putting the book back. He pulled out another, one he assumed was about various herbs, and another, this one about gemstones. Merlin finally reached a book that seemed really interesting, one with gold on the spine.

The warlock pulled out the book and ran his fingers over the cover, something thrumming beneath his fingertips. He felt that warm feeling in his stomach once more, which, by now, Merlin knew must have been magic.

Did that mean this book was magic?

The boy smiled in anticipation. He'd never seen a book of magic before, and bounced on his heels in anticipation of seeing what it held. Before he could open the book, though, Gaius opened his door.

"Merlin? What's that-" the old man paused, noticing the book in the boy's hands. "Oh no, hand that to me. You are in no way ready to read what this has between its covers," he said, grabbing the book and holding it under his arm.

Merlin frowned, the warm feeling in his belly disappearing when the book was taken. "I can read, Mr. Gaius! Is that a book of magic? Can I read it?" he asked, shifting his weight between his heels and his toes in anticipation.

The older man sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry Merlin, but you're not old enough to know what magic this book holds. Perhaps when you're older," he said, turning back to walk out of the bedroom. "Oh- and you cannot speak so freely of magic while in Camelot, my boy. It is forbidden here," he said, the young warlock's eyes going wide.

"W-what?" he asked, furrowing his brow. "But- But why? How are you supposed to teach me to control my magic if- if it is forbidden-" Merlin's breath hitched; he had just discovered this gift- he couldn't just give it up.

Gaius took pity on him, kneeling before the boy. "We will have to study in secret. But I mean this Merlin, you cannot let anyone know you have magic. The people here fear it, and you will be burnt at the pyre if someone finds out about your gifts." he said, his hands on the troubled boy's shoulders.

Merlin nodded, the old man's words striking fear into his heart. 'burnt at the pyre...' his mind echoed, sending shivers down his spine. "Listen, I came in here to ask you for some assistance. Do you know where the bakery is?" Gaius asked, distracting the boy from his thoughts.

He nodded, having seen one as he rode in with the knights. "Good. Tomorrow morning, I need you to take some money and go buy a loaf from Regina, alright? While you're at it, you should explore the village a bit. You may find some friends here." Gaius stood, digging in the pocket of his robe and pulling out some coins.

He deposited the change in the small boy's hands, then ruffled his raven-black hair. "Now, get your mind off of these things. Go to bed, and in the morning, you can explore what Camelot has to offer," he said, closing the bedroom door.

The boy nodded, grabbing his now empty pack and opening it. He put the coins inside and hung it on his bedpost, sitting down on the straw-filled fabric. Merlin tested the bed, feeling it with his hand before laying down.

The bed was softer than anything he'd had before- he'd always slept on the floor back home, and he grinned from ear to ear at the comfort. Merlin looked to his right to see that there was an open window, and moonlight streamed in through it.

The boy closed his eyes, listening to the wind blow through the courtyard and the few people that were still out chatter with one another.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The next morning, Merlin was woken by sunlight streaming in through his window. His eyes fluttered open and raised a hand to shield them. The boy sat up, stifling a yawn as he stretched.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, taking a deep breath before tugging off the Tunic he'd worn to bed. The boy then dug through the small cabinet he'd put his clothing in, and held up a small red tunic.

Merlin pulled the fabric on over his head, then grabbed his boots that lay beside the bed and tugged them on as well. When he was satisfied, The young warlock grabbed the pack full of coins and slung it over his shoulder.

The boy opened the door that led to his room and paused at the sight of Gaius, his hand raised to knock. "Merlin, my boy- you're awake! I was just coming to get you." He said, a warm smile on his face.

"I've made you some breakfast, so you'd better eat it before it gets cold." The old man told him, holding the door open for the boy. Merlin nodded and walked to the wooden table, the one that had previously been covered in scrolls and parchment, which now held two bowls, a couple candles, and a single book. 

The boy took a seat in front of a bowl, spooning some of the gruel into his mouth. He scrunched his nose, swallowing the food as he put it back in the bowl. Gaius took a seat across from him, his mouth screwed into a wry smile. Merlin gave him a nervous smile and glanced back down at his 'breakfast'.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a cook I'm afraid," Gaius said, bringing a cup to his lips. "The money I gave you should be enough for a loaf of bread, plus something extra if you want to get something from the market." he continued, watching the boy out of the corner of his eye. 

Merlin nodded and mumbled a thanks, getting out of his chair. He straightened his bag and walked to the front door. The boy heaved it open with a grunt, giving the room one last look before stepping out into the morning light.

The boy clambered down the stairs, running his hand along the stone walls. He took in the sight of the courtyard, morning air refreshing the boy as he watched knights walking to and fro, servants bustling about, and guards standing stiffly in their positions.

Merlin made his way through the mass of people that crowded the courtyard, going between legs and maneuvering around livestock. Once he was past the crowd, Merlin checked to see that he still had all his things, and walked down the paths that ran down the market-village hybrid.

The market village seemed to come alive before him, sunlight bringing people out of their homes. The boy gazed at the various shops that were smushed between people's homes, taking in the smells and sounds that accompanied many of them.

He passed a blacksmith's, peering inside to see a young, dark-skinned boy hammering a glowing orange sword. Merlin smiled at the boy, who couldn't have been older than 10 summers, and the boy smiled back.

The young warlock continued on down the path, passing a butcher's shop. The smell of roast meat and spices filled his nose, making his mouth water. His stomach growled, tempting the boy to go in and purchase something, but thought better of it and kept looking for the bakery.

Merlin smiled at everyone he passed, most smiling back. Some regarded him with kind words, things like "What a darling child!" or "How sweet". He blushed at the compliments, though kept his mind on his task.

Soon, the raven-haired boy came across the smell of freshly baked bread, pastries, and the distinct scent of wheat. His eyes lit up when he saw the bakery, dropping his casual walk for a dead-on sprint.

Upon reaching the building, Merlin slowed his movement until he had stopped. He puffed, chest heaving as he smiled up at the sign that read "BAKERY" in swirling letters. He opened the door, a small bell ringing above him. He looked around at the baked goods with new-found hunger, wanting nothing more than to stuff the food into his mouth.

He shook the thought from his head when he heard a gruff voice coming from the back, and saw a tall, wide man step out from behind a wall. "Hey there! How can I help ya?" he asked, wiping flour on his apron. 

Merlin swallowed, clearing his throat. "I uh- I wanted a loaf of bread. For- For Gaius," he said, digging in his pack for the coins the man in question had given him. He heard a chuckle and felt something warm tap his shoulder.

"Here, take this, no charge." the man said with a smile on his face. Merlin furrowed his brow in confusion, taking the loaf in his hands. "I don't understand. Why are you giving this to me?" he asked, tilting his head in question.

The man dusted his hands off and crossed his arms, smile never leaving his face. "Gaius saved my daughter's life when she was sick. It's the least I can to do repay him. Tell him I said that, alright?" he asked, ruffling the boy's black mop of hair. 

Merlin nodded, putting the loaf of bread in his pack. He took out the coins and held them tightly in his hand, smiling as he left the bakery. If he had enough, which he hoped he did, he may be able to buy a quail or even some rabbits for d--

The boy was so wrapped up in his thoughts about the coins, he hadn't been watching where he was going. He ran smack into another person, knocking him on the ground. The boy grunted, dropping his coins onto the stone pathway. 

He shook his head, glancing up and opening his mouth. "Oh no- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, I wasn't paying attention and I--" Merlin looked up to find another boy, who looked to be the same age as him, on his rump on the ground as well. 

The boy had a blonde mop of hair on his head and bright blue eyes that were full of confusion. Merlin scrambled to stand up and nearly slipped on the strap of his bag in the process. He gave the kid a nervous smile and offered his hand to help him up. 

"Sorry..." he said again, once the boy was on his feet, and began picking up the coins he'd dropped. He counted them in his hand, frowning when he found one missing. Merlin looked around on the ground for the missing coin, only to have it shoved into his face by the blonde boy. 

"Here," he said, dropping the coin into Merlin's hand.

Merlin smiled, his grin lopsided. "Thanks!" he replied, putting the coins into his bag. "My name's Merlin. What's yours?" he asked, holding his hand out to the boy. The boy looked confused a first, then broke out in a toothy grin himself. 

"Pr- uh- Arthur." He said, stumbling a bit. Merlin saw panic flash in his eyes for a moment but thought nothing of it. "Nice to meet you, Arthur. Do you live around here?" the warlock asked with a grin.

Arthur seemed to pale a bit, before scratching at the back of his neck. Now that Merlin got a good look at him, he saw that the boy had on a bright red tunic, some brown trousers, black boots, and even had a brown belt wrapped loosely around his waist. "You could say that...." he said with a nervous chuckle. 

"Well, I should get going. Gaius will be wanting to see me soon. Will I see you around the marketplace again?" he asked, hoping he may be able to become friends with this boy. 

Arthur nodded, the warm smile on his face once more as he swept his blonde locks out of his face. "Yea, I think you will Merlin," he said, waving as Merlin walked back in the direction of Gaius's.

 

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I won't have another up until probably next week though, because my weekends are pretty packed. 
> 
> But as always, leave a comment if you wanna tell me something or see anything I could improve!
> 
> (Also, yes- the blacksmith's kid is Elayne.)


	3. A Child's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has made a new friend here in Camelot, and, though they may only ever play in the forest, the raven-haired boy is thankful that Arthur seems comfortable around him.
> 
> As their bond grows, Merlin makes a promise- one he intends to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Soooo.....
> 
> M & A: what?
> 
> Me: Soooooooooooo, What do you boys think so far?
> 
> A: IM ADORABLE
> 
> Me: yes. yes you are.
> 
> M: *snickers* he's not so cute when he's around a vacuumn cleaner.
> 
> A: THOSE THINGS ARE TERRIFYING MERLIN, THEY ARE DEMONIC MAGICAL THINGS.
> 
> Me: *laughing* Yea, if you're a CAT.
> 
> A: *pouting*
> 
> Me & M: *laughing*
> 
> Me: alright, we get into some tooth-rotting sweet bonding here, so prepare your tastebuds!
> 
> A & M: WERE PREPARED!!
> 
> Me: oh man...Ok, enjoy guys!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

_Arthur nodded, the warm smile on his face once more as he swept his blonde locks out of his face. "Yea, I think you will Merlin," he said, waving as Merlin walked back in the direction of Gaius's._

 

~ ~ ~

 

Merlin skipped along the path that wove through the market town, humming to himself. He walked past the Butcher's once again, though the boy was distracted by is thoughts. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he thought of the boy he'd met, Arthur, and the fact that he may get to see him again.

The raven-haired boy felt a bubbly feeling in his belly when he thought of the boy, excitement building at the thought of becoming friends with him.

Merlin broke out into a run, joy filling his head and energy exploding through his legs. He laughed at nothing, dodging people in the courtyard as he ran. He couldn't explain the feeling if he wanted to, just wanting to run and climb, explore the forest and the castle, and see everything his new home had to offer with Arthur.

When he reached the tower Gaius's home was in, he was huffing for breath. Beads of sweat shined on his forehead, and the wide crooked grin was still plastered on his face. The young warlock knocked on the wooden door and opened it, announcing his presence to the old man.

"Gaius!" he said happily, breathing heavily. The man in question turned from the cauldron he had been stirring, eyes lighting up at the sight of Merlin. "What is it my boy?" he asked, setting down the spoon on the edge of the pot.

"I made a friend today!" he practically exploded, laughing a bit at the fact. "I met him in the village! I ran into him when I left the bakery- oh!" he paused, pulling out the loaf of bread the baker had given to him. "The baker said he wanted to give this to you as payment for saving his daughter's life," he said, setting the bread on the table.

"Anyways, I was coming out of the baker's and I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into him and we both fell but he's nice and he-" Merlin took a breath, wiping his hair out of his face.

"Slow down, Merlin, here, take a drink and sit down. Then you can tell me about this child." Gaius told him, holding out a cup of water.

The boy took the cup and drank it greedily, setting it down on the table and taking a seat. He bounced in place, grin still on his face. "Ok, so as I said, I was leaving the bakery, and I was looking at the coins you gave me, thinking I could buy some rabbit or something, and I ran into somebody," he explained, pulling his bag off his shoulder.

"I fell on the ground and dropped all the coins, and so I started to say sorry and pick them up. When I stood, I helped this blonde boy up too and said sorry again. When I counted the coins, I didn't have all of them, but then the boy gave me the last one!" he said, gesturing with his hands. "So I introduced myself and he was really shy at first, but then he told me his name was Arthur, and I asked him if we-" the boy was cut off by a hand from Gaius.

"Wait, did you say the boy's name was Arthur?" he asked, furrowing his brow. The old man thought, hoping Merlin hadn't met the young prince or done anything to upset or insult him. "Did he tell you his last name?" he asked.

Merlin shook his head, tilting it in confusion. "No, but he looked scared to tell me his name at first. But after he told me he looked even happier. I asked him if we would see each other again, and he said maybe, so I was going to go out and see if I could find him and we could go explore the forest or the town!" he said excitedly, grin widening impossibly larger.

Gaius shook his head. If it was, in fact, the young prince, he hoped the boy knew what he was doing. There wasn't a person in Camelot who didn't know who the young royal was, but Merlin wasn't from Camelot. The old man smiled.

The village children had always too intimidated by the boy's status, as well as his father's, to ever attempt to make friends with him. Prince Arthur probably relished in the fact that Merlin didn't know he was the prince. Gaius sighed, knowing he couldn't take that away from the boy- and if Merlin knew he was the prince, he would be too intimidated to ever speak to him again.

So the old man kept his mouth shut, grinning as the boy told his story. "Well, if you see him, tell him he is welcome here if he wishes to come by." He told the child, whose eyes lit up with delight.

"Thank you, Gaius! Does this mean I can go find him?" Merlin asked, positively radiating with excitement. The physician nodded, watching the boy leap from his seat. "I'll be back before sunset!" He said, dashing out the door.

Gaius chuckled, shaking his head at the thought of what trouble those two may get into.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Merlin ran down the stairs and into the courtyard, looking up to see the sun high in the sky. He looked around to try and find the blonde boy, making his way towards the lower part of town where he'd ran into him.

The raven-haired boy kept his eyes peeled as he passed the various shops, pausing when he caught a glimpse of red darting from behind one house and into the space between two more. Merlin tilted his head in confusion, walking towards where the blur had gone to.

He saw a flash of red turning the corner of the house, near the kingdom walls. Merlin scooted between the thin space that separated the houses, coming out to find that the area behind the houses was completely closed off. The way he'd come from appeared to be the only way to enter this area, so he was confused when he didn't see the bit of red he'd been chasing.

Merlin heard a sound coming from behind and looked to see the boy, Arthur, crouching in the shadows of the house. "Merlin!" he said, gesturing the boy over. Merlin smiled and ran over, crouching beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked, furrowing his brow. Merlin took a seat in the dirt, looking the boy in the eyes. "I was looking for you," he replied with a lopsided grin.

Arthur seemed to light up with joy. "Really?" he asked, smile widening. Merlin nodded, and the boy stood rather quickly. "Well, you've found me. Want to play?" he asked, holding out one hand to lift him up, the other positioned on his hip in a fist.

Merlin accepted the hand, standing up with a smile. "Sure- but where?" he asked, already heading back towards the entrance only the pair could possibly fit through. He felt a hand on his arm, stopping him from going further. The raven-haired boy looked back to see Arthur shaking his head. 

"Not that way. Let's go play in the forest!" he said, running to the wall that surrounded the city. "Look," he said, moving some stones out of the way. A path revealed itself, cutting through the wall and looking like an abandoned escape route. 

"Father told me that there are tunnels like these all around Camelot's walls. Though, this is the only one that isn't collapsed at this point." the boy told him, ushering Merlin to him. "Go on, I'll follow you!" he said excitedly, the warlock ducking his head and treading through the tunnel. 

Merlin poked his head out of the other end, sunlight shining through forest trees. The boy smiled, amazement evident on his face. "That's-" he breathed a laugh, stepping out of the tunnel. "That's so clever!" he finished, helping Arthur out of the tunnel. 

The blonde boy nodded, beaming with pride. "Come on, let's go explore the forest!" he said, taking the lead and rushing through some bushes. Merlin smiled, a lopsided grin that lit up his face, and followed him into the brush.

The boys ran through the forest, giggling as they dodged branches, darted over rocks, tumbled down hills, and played together as if they'd known each other their whole lives. They got along like brothers, playfully pushing each other and laughing, telling jokes and mock-name calling. 

As they explored, the pair came upon a small clearing, a place where towering trees surrounded a humble pond. Mossy rocks cradled the waters, and shining pebbles glistened in the sunlight under the surface.

Plantlife consumed most of the surfaces around the pond, clinging to the life-giving source that had been given to them in the forest. A thin, leafless tree overhung the water, as a small, nearly unnoticeable waterfall trickled from the rocks that made up the pond's back wall.

 

~ ~ ~

 

~ ~ ~

 

Merlin and Arthur paused to stare at it, enraptured in the scenery's beauty, before smiling to each other. "Care for a dip?" Arthur asked, already pulling his bright red tunic over his head. He tossed the clothing at Merlin's face, who laughed in reply and hung it over a mossy branch. 

The raven-haired boy gave the blonde boy a wry smile as he pulled his own tunic off, hanging it next to Arthur's. He watched as the boy stripped down to his shorts, surprizing Merlin. "My father would kill me if he knew I got wet, let alone swam in a forest pond." the boy gave as an explanation, throwing his trousers with a chuckle as him as well.

Merlin nodded and took off his own trousers, once again hanging their clothing on the branch. He glanced at the water, nerves climbing once again. He'd had plenty of baths, sure, but he'd only ever swam once, and it had been with his mother at his side. The warlock bit his lip; something he found himself to be doing more often and put his feet in the water.

"Come on, _Mer_ lin!" Arthur said, exaggerating the first syllable of the black-haired boy's name. "Don't be a girl!" he said jokingly. The blonde sunk under the water, smiling when he came back up. The smile quickly disappeared, though, when he saw Merlin's fear-ridden face. "Wait, haven't you ever gone swimming?" he asked, tilting his head as he brushed the now-drenched locks from his face.

Merlin shook his head, staring at the water as if it would swallow him whole. "Only- Only once, but it was with my mother," he said, surprising the young prince. Arthur suddenly felt extremely guilty about calling Merlin a girl, hoping the boy hadn't taken it to heart. He really didn't want to lose the first real friend he'd ever had. 

"Here, let me help," he said, climbing back onto the bank of the pond. "We'll take it one step at a time, alright? You can even touch the bottom," he said, which was true. The water only rose to the boys' chest at most.

Arthur grabbed the hand of the thinner boy, giving him a reassuring smile as he took a step deeper into the water. Merlin followed suit, shaking a bit as he walked. "There you go, Merlin! It's easy, see?" he said, taking another step. By the time the water was at their waists, Arthur had let go and allowed Merlin to walk on his own.

The boy was smiling, wading around in the pond with glee in his features. Once used to the feeling, the warlock got brave and splashed the other boy playfully. He giggled, coughing as water was thrown back at him. 

All hell seemed to break loose then, as the boys were sent into an all-out water brawl. Merlin would swipe his hand through the water and send a wave toward the other boy, and Arthur would return with using his feet to kick up a huge splash of water right back at him. 

The children laughed, playing until the sun hung low in the sky. By this time, the pair was laying on the bank of the pond, backs against a particularly large moss-covered rock as their feet rest in the cool water.

"We should probably get back to Camelot soon," Merlin said, pulling on his trousers and tunic. He tossed the red tunic to Arthur, who caught it with ease. "I wish we didn't. I wish we could stay in the forest all night. We could build a house here, and hunt for game, and- and play together all day if we wanted to. We wouldn't have to listen to adults or worry about anything..." he said as he pulled the clothing on over his blonde head.

Merlin paused at that, finishing with his tunic. This boy, who he'd only met that day, who he already felt such a deep connection with, wanted to run away with him? He couldn't help but smile at the thought. "Well, no one's going to stop us from coming back here. We can always escape and come here if we need to." he said casually, watching the other boy's reaction.

"Really?" Arthur asked, surprise in his voice. It was obvious he had expected Merlin to laugh at him, but, in reality, the boy's plan had sounded like a lot of fun. "Of Course! If you're willing to, we can play out here every day!" he said with a toothy grin.

"You promise?" 

Merlin tilted his head at the boy, seriousness written on his features. Of course, he had meant it, but the graveness in Arthur's face, the hope that sparkled in his eyes, gave the words new meaning.

"Arthur, if it means that much to you, then I promise that no matter what happens, no matter how many moons pass, no matter how old we get- I promise that we will be friends for life."

The blonde boy smiled, coming up to him. Merlin prepared himself for a punch to the arm, but was instead greeted with a warm embrace. "Thank you, Merlin. You don't know how much that means to me..." Arthur muttered, holding him tight. Merlin returned the hug, smiling even wider.

"Let's go. My father will be looking for me soon." the young prince let go of the other boy, and together they walked back towards the direction Camelot was in. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

By the time the pair reached Camelot, The sun has disappeared over the horizon, and painted the village and castle a shimmering gold. Merlin loved the sight, taking everything in as he walked back towards Gaius's chambers. Arthur had run off when they got back to the kingdom, but Merlin didn't question him.

The boy opened the large wooden door that led to the physician's quarters, a wide grin still on his face. "I'm back, Gaius!" he announced, looking around to find the old man's head poke out from around the corner.

"Ah, Merlin- There you are. I was beginning to worry," he said, going back to his reading. Merlin walked to where the old man stood, standing on his toes so he could peer over his shoulder. "Would you like to hear what I and Arthur did today?" he asked, to which Gaius smiled.

"Sure, my boy. We can speak over supper. It's nearly finished." he said, standing up with a grunt. The old physician walked over to the cauldron that was bubbling over a fire, stirring the mixture inside. 

Gaius gestured for the boy to take a seat, and Merlin did as instructed. Broth was placed in front of him, along with some bread. The boy dug into the meal like it was his last, grinning at the fact that Gaius was a better cook as long as he wasn't making breakfast.

"So, tell me what trouble you two got into this afternoon." the man said, sitting down with his own broth and bread.

Merlin scrunched up his face, shaking his head as he tried to swallow the food in his mouth. "We didn't get into trouble! Arthur showed me this amazing secret passage in the walls, and we played in the forest," he said, remembering the day's events.

Merlin then told his tale of what the pair did that day, from exploring to swimming, and finally to the promise he'd made to Arthur. "Gaius, I think we could be good friends," he said, nudging a bit of carrot with his spoon.

The old man sighed, shaking his head with a smile. "I hope so, my boy. I'd hate for something to happen to a friendship like yours," he said, standing up. He took both his and the boy's bowl, and deposited them on the counter next to the cauldron. 

Merlin smiled, standing as well. "I think you had better be off to bed, alright? Tomorrow morning I'll need some help making my rounds. Then, perhaps, you could run off with Arthur if you like." he said, watching as the boy's features lit up.

"Ok, good night Gaius!" he said, walking up the stairs to his room.

Merlin closed his door behind him, smiling to himself at the thought of spending more time with his new friend. He laid down in the bed, staring at the ceiling as the day's events suddenly caught up with him.

His eyelids grew heavy and he yawned, drifting to sleep at the thought of his first real friendship in Camelot.

 

~ ~ ~


	4. Childish Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: Alright, here we go. *grunts*
> 
> A: Merlin, what's she doing?
> 
> M: She's concentrating....I think.
> 
> A: Alright, but why?
> 
> M: She has to write what the fangirls refer to as "feels" soon, and it's something new to her.
> 
> A: Oh.
> 
> M: Wanna go watch Netflix?
> 
> A: If it has anything to do with nets, No.
> 
> M: *Snickers* don't worry, you'll like it. Come on, Clotpole.

 

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_His eyelids grew heavy and he yawned, drifting to sleep at the thought of his first real friendship in Camelot._

 

 _~ ~ ~_  

 

As the days passed, Merlin and Arthur began to grow as close as two boys could. They spent most of their days in the forest, exploring the land and talking to each other.

After months they were more akin to brothers, each knowing the other's mannerisms, ticks, and true expressions. They spent most of their time together, having constructed a small shelter near what they deemed as "stone wall pond", which consisted of an overturned log sitting atop some uncovered roots.

One day, the boys were heading towards their spot in the forest when Merlin got an idea. He grinned as he broke out in a sprint, leaving Arthur behind in confusion. The raven-haired boy giggled as he ran, weaving between the trees and dodging roots until he came upon the pond.

The boy slowed to a walk, stopping at the water's edge to catch his breath. When the blonde boy finally caught up to him, he too was out of breath. Arthur looked at him confusedly, throwing up his arms as a question.

Merlin simply giggled, hopping down into the "cave" they had dug out underneath the dead tree's roots. The boy rummaged through his pack and pulled out a pair of small, wooden amulets. They were simple looking, small marks carved into them to form them into the shape of a dragon's head. They were strung on a strip of worn leather and tied tightly in the back.

A small black stone had been wedged into the wood, serving as the dragon's eye, and it sparkled in the sunlight. Merlin had carved the amulets with his magic, and had used a dragon stone for the eyes, but, Arthur didn't need to know that.

"Here," he said, handing the amulet to Arthur. The blond boy looked up and shook his head, trying to hand it back. "No, no Merlin that looks expensive," he said, holding the necklace out to return it.

"It's not, you prat. I made them." Merlin replied with a smile, putting one around his own neck. "That symbol on the back is the druid symbol for brotherhood. I thought, well, we've become such good friends that I just..." Merlin paused, not knowing how the other boy would react.

Anxiety began to creep into his mind, fearing that Arthur would reject his gift, or be disgusted by the offer of brotherhood with him.

The raven-haired boy was pulled from his thoughts when he was nearly tackled in a hug, Arthur wrapping his arms around him tightly. "You were thinking too hard again..." he muttered, his voice shaky. When the blond let go, Merlin saw that he had unshed tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Merlin. I knew we were like brothers before..." he sniffed, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "But it's nice to know you think so too." he finished.

Merlin gave him a lopsided grin, nodding in reply. "Of course, Arthur. You were my first...well...my _only_ friend here in Camelot. I'd hate to lose you." he said, putting his pack down on a log they had dragged under the tree.

The boys then each put their amulets on, Arthur tucking his into his tunic for safe-keeping and privacy, while Merlin allowed his to hang out. They smiled as if the necklaces truly were able to tell them how strong their bond had become.

That had been the day their friendship- no, their _brotherhood_ truly began. From that point on, they would disappear into the forest whenever they could, spending all of their time together. While Gaius never questioned it, knowing the need for children to grow on their own, King Uther had begun to grow suspicious.

 

~ ~ ~

 

"ARTHUR!" The king's voice rang out through the hall, echoing in the chamber as he stared angrily down at the prince. The boy had been disappearing quite often as of late, shirking his princely duties.

He hadn't been showing up to sword nor archery practice, his tutor hadn't seen hide nor hair of the boy, and Uther had had enough. "What have you been doing while avoiding your responsibilities?" Uther grated out between clenched teeth.

The man had an aura of forced calm surrounding him, making him even more intimidating than usual. The young prince swallowed, unable to tell him the truth.

He knew that if his father was made aware of his friendship with a peasant, he would be none too pleased. Arthur feared the man may even prevent him from seeing the other boy; the one he'd come to see as a brother.

"I- I was..." he started, avoiding the king's gaze. "I have been exploring the village, sire. I didn't think I was doing any harm-" the young prince was interrupted by his father's harsh tone.

"Not doing any harm?! Son, if you are to one day rule this kingdom, then you must see to it that your duties are FULFILLED! Do you not want the throne?" He demanded, rather than asked. The boy was trembling at this point but shook his head feverishly. "Of course I do father, I want to rule they kingdom, I do!" He said, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"Then you must act like the prince you are, do you understand? No more of these childish tendencies. You are a royal. A Pendragon! Act like it!" And with that, Uther waved him off. "Go to your chambers. Your tutor will be waiting for you there." He said as Arthur turned to leave.

The boy was guided to his chambers by a pair of knights, grumbling to himself as he walked. When Arthur reached his room, he expected the knights to leave, only to be surprised when they kept him from entering. "Wha-" Arthur began, looking up to see it was Sir Richard and Sir Elliot who had kept him from entering.

The young prince's spark of anger was extinguished at the sight of the knights who he had always turned to for guidance. "Sire, what's got you so down?" Sir Richard asked, pity in his eyes. "It's not like you to skip out on your lessons."

Arthur huffed, crossing his arms. "Well if you must know-" he paused, glancing down the hallway he'd just come from as if his father would appear at any moment. "You mustn't tell my father, ok?" He said, dropping his arms. The knights grinned at the boy and nodded their heads.

"Well, the reason I've been...abandoning...my responsibilities is because I became friends with a peasant boy." He said, remembering after the fact what Sir Richard had always told him about calling people peasants. "I mean, a village boy. He must have been new to Camelot because he didn't know who I was. And- and thankfully he wanted to be my friend." Arthur said, a grin appearing on his face at the thought of Merlin.

"If- if I'm honest, we're closer to brothers than friends at this point. We've been companions for months now and I don't want him to-" the prince paused at the look on the knights' faces, looks of confusion on them.

"When did you say you made friends with this boy?" Sir Richard asked, furrowing his brow. Arthur wasn't sure why it was of any importance but repeated himself anyways. "A few months ago," he said, furrowing his brow. The knight shifted, his armor clanking. "And, what was this boy's name?" he asked, seriousness written on his face.

The blonde boy couldn't understand why any of this was important, unless- had he befriended a criminal? A thief? What if Merlin was taken away and slaughtered, or put in chains, or put into the stocks and made a laughing stock--

Arthur was pulled from his distressing thoughts by Sir Elliot clearing his throat. "Sire? What was the boy's name?" he asked, tone gentle. The prince swallowed, his voice suddenly shaky as he spoke. "It was Merlin...why...?" he asked, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Sir Richard visibly lit up, a grin stretching across his face. There was one on Sir Elliot's face as well, and this only led to further confusion in Arthur's mind. "What- Why are you smiling? D you know him?" he asked, tilting his head and crossing his arms. He hated when things were kept from him, and often was the reason he and his father got into arguments.

"It's nothing, Sire. It's just- we met Merlin a few months ago, on patrol. He was travelling alone and coming to Camelot, so we gave him a lift." he said, smiling at the memory of an eager, high-spirited young boy.

"He was a good kid." Sir Elliot spoke up, leaning against the wall. "But I think Sir Richard here took a particular liking to the boy," he said with a teasing grin. The knight in question narrowed his eyes at his brother in arms, a scowl on his face.

Arthur broke up the exchange with a cough. "Well um- thank you, for walking me to my chambers. I'll just-" he said, gesturing to the door. Sir Richard opened it for the boy and he walked in, being greeted by his tutor.

His tutor was a thin, high-strung man that had a boney face, thin, wiry arms, and a pale complexion. His eyes were as green as emeralds, and they were constantly darting from place to place. His hair was a dark brown that curled around his head in spirals, clinging to him like a wet mop. 

Arthur sighed, knowing he'd be in for a good talking to about missing so many lessons. He wondered to himself if Merlin was up to anything interesting, and hoped he wasn't expecting him in the forest today.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Merlin sat alone in his room, thumb and forefinger rubbing rhythmically against the wooden amulet around his neck. He rests his head against his bed frame, lost in thought. The only thing to bring him out of it was the sound of his room door opening, Gaius poking his head in.

"Merlin, my boy, what's got you down?" he asked, concern in his features. The old man opened the door completely, stepping into the room and closing it behind him. "I thought you would be out in the forest with P- Arthur," he said, coming over to sit on the foot of the bed. 

The raven-haired boy sighed, continuing to rub the amulet. "I spoke to Arthur this morning. He said that he wouldn't be able to spend time with me as often anymore because he's been ditching his studies," he said. The boy would have been lying if he said it didn't bug him that Arthur's studies were more important than him, but he knew how important an education was.

"I mean, I know it's silly to be angry, but I can't help it..." he muttered, sitting up and crossing his legs. "If Arthur is busy with his studies...well then- Gaius, I'd like to get started on my own," he said, puffing out his chest.

The old man looked taken back, surprised by the boy. "Are you sure? Merlin, your magic is unstable. There have only ever been a few warlocks to exist, and their magic is very powerful. If you were born with magic as your mother says, then yours too will be very powerful. If I begin your studies now, something may happen..." he trailed off, a sorry look on his face.

Merlin's face fell, and he cast his gaze down to the floor. He slid off his bed and stood, tugging on his jacket. "I- I want to be alone Gaius...do you need me to fetch any herbs for you while I'm in the forest?" he asked, putting his pack over his shoulder. 

The old man sighed and stood with a grunt, opening the door for him. "Yes, if you could find me some mugwort and yarrow, I would appreciate it," he said, the boy nodding in reply. Gaius stuck out his arm as Merlin went to leave, stopping him in his tracks. "Don't do anything you'd regret, alright Merlin? Arthur hasn't abandoned you. The bond that you two have is something I've only seen a couple of times in my life. It won't be easily extinguished." he assured him, removing his arm from the boy's path.

Merlin let out a breath he hadn't know he'd been holding, nodding at the physician's words. "Thank you, Gaius." he said, walking down the stairs. 

The raven-haired boy made his way through the chambers, walking briskly down the steps that led to the courtyard. He made his way through the crowd, keeping his head down. In the many months- nearly a year, Merlin realized, that he had been in Camelot, he had made friends with the village folk, whether it be through assisting Gaius in his rounds or simply talking to shopkeepers and villagers.

Many of the people knew him to be a quiet, polite boy, but one who didn't really seem to interact with any of the village children. Merlin had never seen the need to, since he spent all of his free time with Arthur, exploring the forest. 

Today, though, no one sought the need to bother him, for which he thanked the gods. Merlin made his way down into the village, squeezing through the pathway he and Arthur had gone through countless times. He came out on the other side and looked behind him to check if any of the younger village children had followed, and seeing they hadn't, made his way to the wall.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Once he was in the forest, Merlin let his thoughts consume him, muscles taking over and walking the path he knew by heart. He thought of Arthur, rubbing his amulet absently between his fingers. He ducked under a fallen branch and sighed, pulling himself from the blonde boy. 

He instead decided to look around for the herbs Gaius had asked for, picking a few as he walked and putting them in his bag. It kept him busy, his mind focused on the task rather than the absence that his frie- brother had left, until he came to the pond. 

Merlin stared at the water, knowing it was silly to feel abandoned when Arthur hadn't left him, that he was only busy, but he couldn't help the feeling that felt like a stone in his belly. He turned away from the water, choosing instead to climb down into the boys' fortress. He set his pack on a stump they had dragged inside, then climbed back out.

The place they had chosen to make their fortress was under the roots of an elderly sycamore tree, one of which the pair loved to climb and pretend on. The young warlock did this now, hooking his fingers around the bark and wedging his foot into a notch Arthur had made with a blade. 

He climbed up the trunk of the tree, pulling his body between a pair of branches and sliding down onto a particularly large branch. He sat down and looked up, watching the birds that made their residence in this tree as they flew from limb to limb. They chirped and sang, fluttering about the tree.

By his count, in half a month's time, it will have been one full year since he had first stepped foot in Camelot. He remembered the day vividly, the way the castle seemed to gleam in the sunlight, the bright red banners flying high in the wind, the sounds of a town finishing a hard day's work, every detail. Merlin smiled at the memory, realizing that it meant it had been nearly a year since he had first made friends with Arthur as well.

A grin appeared on his face, at the thought of Arthur's expression when he would tell him. The blonde would want to celebrate, to do something that would leave a permanent mark on the world- he always had. Merlin knew the boy wanted to be remembered, to leave something behind that would change the world. 

It made his heart happy, how his only friend aimed so high, and how he had agreed to help him achieve such a feat, no matter the cost. The warlock knew it wouldn't be easy, leaving a mark on the world never was. But he had promised that Arthur would be remembered, one way or another.

And Merlin would never break a promise. Especially not to his brother.

 

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit shorter, I know, and I'm sorry for that, but I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, and things are about to get interesting!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did, be sure to leave a comment or kudos!


	5. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter arrives in Camelot addressed to Gaius.  
> ~
> 
> Me: The moment is here!
> 
> A & M: *Confused looks*
> 
> Me: TIME FOR HEARTBREAK!
> 
> M: Come on, haven't I suffered enough?
> 
> A: *stands protectively close to Merlin*
> 
> Me: Oh, You haven't even seen the true meaning of suffering. *evil grin*
> 
> M & A: *swallow thickly*
> 
> Me: *evil laughter* MWAHAHAHAAH!!!

_ _

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_And Merlin would never break a promise. Especially not to his brother._

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

In the forest the boys spent their time in, there was a tree that towered above the rest. An elderly sycamore tree it was, which had sprouted bright green leaves for hundreds of years. Its branches curled and twisted, creating a staircase if you knew where to look.

Merlin continued to lay on the large limb, thoughts swarming in his mind. He rubbed the amulet around his neck, a habit he'd found himself doing often. The boy closed his eyes as sunlight streamed through the brush, warming his skin and peppering his face with light. 

The boy knew he would have to return to Camelot at some point, and decided he'd better not delay it any further. He began to climb down the trunk of the tree, planting his feet on the ground with a dull thud. Merlin ducked under the tree's roots once more, grabbing his pack and slinging it over his shoulder.

He opened it to make sure he had enough of the herbs Gaius had asked him to grab, and once he was satisfied, set off towards Camelot. 

The young warlock arrived back at the walls of Camelot just as the sun began its descent over the horizon, squeezing through the tunnel and into the small space behind village buildings. He covered the entrance and slipped through the space between houses, blending into the various common folk that were still bustling about.

Merlin walked quickly across the courtyard, clambering up the steps to the physician's chambers. He opened the large wooden door slowly, poking his head inside. "Gaius? I'm back, and I got the herbs you asked for..." he called out, looking around for the elderly man. "Gaius?" he said again, furrowing his brow.

"Must be out on his rounds." the boy said to himself, taking the herbs out of his bag and setting them on the table. Merlin shouldered his bag once more and made his way to his chambers, opening the door to find Gaius sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Gaius?" the raven-haired boy questioned, looking to see a piece of parchment in the physician's wrinkled hands. "What's that?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion. "Is something wrong?" 

The old man stood, facing him with sadness in his eyes. "Come sit, Merlin. We need to talk," he said, gesturing towards the bed as he took his seat once more. The young warlock told as he was told, climbing onto the bed to sit next to Gaius. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

The elder sighed, unfolding the parchment and handing it to him. Merlin furrowed his brow, looking down to read the words that had been scrawled by a delicate hand. 

 

~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~

 

Merlin stared at the words, his mother's words, his eyes blank. Thoughts rushed through his head, so many at once he didn't know what to think. The boy felt an arm around his shoulder and looked up to see Gaius holding it. 

"I've packed your things in one of my bags- it's bigger, and can hold more. I've put some rations that should last through your journey and-" the old man was cut off by a sound coming from the boy's mouth.

"Come with me," Merlin said, looking up into the physician's eyes. "You can heal her, I know you can. She wouldn't have to die if you healed her and she- she-" tears welled in his eyes, and he blinked them back with difficulty.

"I can't, Merlin. If I were to leave, the king would surely want to know why. And- there is nothing I can do if she has an incurable disease, my boy." he dropped his hand and let out a sigh. "I'm a physician, not a miracle worker," he said.

The boys' face fell, gripping the parchment in his hands as if it would disappear were he to let it go. "What if she dies?" he asked finally.

Gaius watched the boy's eyes, full of worry and sadness. "If she does, then she will go peacefully knowing you are at her side. I am truly sorry that you must be forced to go through this, especially at your age, but, it is the nature of life, my boy," he said, trying to comfort the warlock.

Merlin nodded numbly, holding the letter close to his chest. "I- I'm going to sleep, Gaius," he said, laying his head down on the bed. The physician nodded, standing up. "Alright. Tomorrow morning I shall go to the stables and get a mule," he said, walking to the door. "I'm sorry, my boy. I really am," he said before closing the door behind him.

The raven-haired boy sat up, scooting to the edge of his bed and staring at the now fading light in the sky. He wondered if he were to go out now if he'd still be able to find Arthur. Maybe the other boy was finished with his studies, and he could tell him about the letter...

Merlin's heart ached at the thought of leaving his only friend behind but knew that his mother, his only family, came first. Still, it didn't cease the pain he felt in his chest when he thought of the betrayal that would surely be in Arthur's eyes.

The boy made up his mind, standing and pulling his boots on, (which Gaius had managed to pull off of him while he'd been reading the letter) and stared at the window. Merlin went to his door, pulling the heavy bolt over the entrance and turning towards the window.

He dragged his desk over to the wall, climbing up on top of it and tugging himself up onto the frame. He heaved and pulled his slim body through the opening, grunting as he rolled onto the cobblestone.

Merlin sat up, pulling his coat closer to his thin frame. The night was cold as the beginnings of autumn had set in, chill blowing through the empty courtyard like a ghost. The raven-haired boy stood and looked around, then took off towards the village.

It was much easier to maneuver the streets when they weren't packed with people, and Merlin reached he and Arthur's secret spot in no time. He slipped between the houses, coming to the hole in the wall to find it uncovered.

The warlock furrowed his brow in confusion. What if someone had found out about their secret tunnel? That was when he remembered that of all the children in the village, only Merlin and Arthur had been a) thin enough to slip between the houses and b) no village child would be out this late.

Merlin's heart soared at the thought of Arthur, in the forest at this moment. The thought caused him to run to the wall, shifting through the tunnel as quickly as he could. Once on the other side, he broke out into a sprint in the direction of the fortress.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Arthur sighed, sitting at his desk. Candles flickered, casting shadows onto the walls of his chambers. His tutor had long since left him to his studies, but Arthur had yet to complete a word of it.

The blonde boy stood, pushing in his chair and walking to his window. He leaned over the edge, resting his chin in his hands. He watched as the courtyard slowly drained of people, watching villagers go off to their homes.

The sun had disappeared from the sky, and stars had begun to dot the heavens as an idea came to the young prince's mind. He grinned, darting away from the window and opening his chamber door.

He poked his head out of the doorway, his guards being relieved of their duties long ago. Arthur smiled, slipping out of his room and down the corridor. The boy came to a corner, pushing his body against the stone wall and peering around it.

Seeing that the coast was clear, the blonde made a dash for one of the side exits of the castle. He heaved open the door and went through, shutting it just as he heard the clanging metal of a knight's armor pass. Arthur let go of a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and continued on down the stairs.

After some maneuvering and a couple close calls, Arthur successfully made it out of the castle. The boy slipped out into the courtyard, checking around him to see that no one was around. He then ran for the wall tunnel, wanting, no, NEEDING a place to get away.

The prince tore the stones from the entrance, tossing them to the ground and going through the tunnel, not bothering to replace them. No one would come there, anyways. He poked his head out of the other side, then walked into the forest.

After a bit of walking, the boy's mind began to wander. He hated that he hadn't been able to spend any time with his friend in the past week, and knew the other boy must have felt hurt. Soon, Arthur came upon the pond he and Merlin had claimed as their own, and froze at the sight he saw.

 

~ ~ ~

 

~ ~ ~

 

Moonlight streamed in through the trees, illuminating the plant life that surrounded the pond. The water itself seemed to shimmer and glow, radiating a mystical chromic light. Crickets chirped on blades of bright green grass, as water trickled into the pond at a calm, steady pace.

Arthur held his breath, taking a step back from the pond. It felt as if the pond, as well as the area surrounding it, felt _magical_. Since he could talk, his father had always told him that magic was evil, that it corrupted- but if this is what magic felt like, how could it be bad?

The prince took a seat next to the water, watching it ripple and shimmer in the moonlight with interest. He sighed, running his hand through the clear water.

Suddenly, he heard the crunching of leaves. The blonde jumped to his feet, facing the sound on instinct. He held up his fists, ready to attack if something or someone came out to get him. The boy swallowed as the sound got louder, trying to stiffen his nerves. He was just about to lash out in attack when he saw a familiar black mop of hair poking out from the brush.

"Merlin?" he asked as the boy stumbled out of the darkness. "Merlin!" happiness overtook him, and he ran to envelop the other child. Arthur tackled him, knocking them over and into the dirt.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Merlin hadn't been surprised when he saw Arthur in a fighting stance, it's how the blonde was by nature. He had been surprised, however when the same boy tackled him in a hug. "OOF- A-Arthur-" he choked out, wheezing as his friend squeezed him.

Arthur let go, a smile on his face. "I'm so happy to see you." he said, standing up. The blonde dusted himself off and held out a hand to Merlin, who happily accepted. The warlock was pulled to his feet and dusted himself off as well, a goofy grin on his face.

"I am too. Want to go inside?" he asked, gesturing towards the tree roots with his head.

The blond's shook faded and shook his own head. "No- let's climb the tree." he said, taking a running start and clambering up the trunk of the ancient tree.

Merlin smiled and rolled his eyes, following suit. "Alright, clot pole." he said, climbing up the trunk as well. The young warlock pulled himself onto the big branch, straddling it like a horse. He then looked at his honorary brother, who was looking up.

He saw this twinkle in Arthur's eyes, a look of wonder and amazement as he looked up. Merlin realized he was looking at the stars, and looked up as well. He heaved his leg over the trunk and scooted closer to the boy.

"You know, my mother always told me that the stars were fallen dragons and their lords. She said that...that a dragon's magic was so powerful and so pure, that when they died, they were put into the heavens to shine forever more. And- and the dragonlords, they're up there too. One for each dragon I suppose." Merlin said, staring up at the glowing specs of light.

 

~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~

 

Arthur looked at him funny, with sort of a confused, happy, and fearful expression on his face. "How can you talk of magic so freely?" He asked, looking around Asia to check if anyone had heard them. "If dragons are magic, aren't they evil?" The blond asked curiously.

Merlin giggled, shaking his head. "Not all creatures of magic are evil, silly. Who told you a thing like that?" The boy asked, smile on his face. Arthur furrowed his brow in confusion, tilting his head.

"My father did."

Merlin's face fell, cheer being replaced by sadness. "I suppose your father shares the same views as the king then..." He said with a sigh.

Arthur seemed to stiffen, causing Merlin to shut his mouth. Perhaps he had struck a chord with the boy when he spoke of the king? Did Arthur not like the king? Other than the ban on magic, Merlin didn't think the man did too much wrong....did he?

"Hey, I nearly forgot." Merlin said, remembering why he had had mixed feelings on seeing the blonde boy in the first place.

The warlock let his shoulders drop, realizing what it would mean if he were to show Arthur this. It would mean accepting what it said and leaving Camelot. It would mean leaving Arthur. It would mean abandoning his brother, if only for a little while.

Merlin shook away his thoughts, knowing he'd have to do it one way or another. "I uh- Arthur..." he started, pulling the parchment out of his jacket, "Gaius...he gave me this letter today." He said, holding out the crumpled paper.

Arthur gave him a look of confusion and furrowed his brow as he took the letter. The boy unfolded it and read the words, eyes scanning the ink. His eyes widened, then looked up at Merlin. "You're leaving." He said, his voice full of sorrow and betrayal.

"I- I have to, Arthur...it's my mother..." Merlin tried lamely, knowing the boy wouldn't take that as an excuse. "I'll be back before you know it..." he said, his voice smaller as he hugged the trunk of the tree.

The other boy thrust the parchment into Merlin's chest, making him wobble on the branch. The warlock clutched the paper tightly, watching as Arthur's face contorted into one of disgust and anger, his cheeks turning a bright crimson.

"Just go, then." was all the boy said, crossing his arms and avoiding Merlin's gaze. "Go on then! GO!" he practically shouted, making Merlin flinch. The warlock was shaking by now, trembling as he sat on the wood. 

He opened his mouth wordlessly, shutting it when he knew talking would do no good. Arthur was in a fit of rage right now, and no amount of talking or reasoning could calm him down. The blond boy's temples jutted out of his forehead, and his cheeks were pink as he tried to glare a leaf into submission.

The raven-haired boy could have sworn he saw unshed tears shining in the boy's eyes, but knew the blond too well to point it out, cause he'd only deny it and tear up furthur.

"I'm sorry..." Merlin whispered, turning and climbing down the trunk of the tree. The boy took a glance back up at the tree, biting the inside of his cheek. He sighed, stuffing the parchment back in his jacket.

"Goodbye, Arthur. I'll miss you too," he said before pushing the brush aside and disappearing into the forest. 

 

 

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, really short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer.
> 
> Anyways, if you enjoyed, please leave a kudos or comment on what you liked! Thanks! :P


	6. Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin comes back to Ealdor.
> 
> ~
> 
> Me: Ah, I love forging friendships...
> 
> M & A: Us t--
> 
> Me: THEN WATCHING THEM BURN.
> 
> M & A: *silent glances at each other*
> 
> Me: Oh it only gets worse from here, boys.... :D
> 
> A: Merlin, I'm scared.
> 
> M: *sighs and shakes head* clot pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is also on Wattpad, and I update there first!  
> (Same Username)

_ _

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_"Goodbye, Arthur. I'll miss you too," he said before pushing the brush aside and disappearing into the forest._

 

~ ~ ~

 

Morning came quickly that day, Merlin being awoken by the elderly physician with care. The boy struggled to get up, the previous night's events still on his mind. Merlin came out of his room slowly, his hair a messy mop and his clothes uneven.

He looked to the table where he and Gaius ate, finding it covered with a saddlebag, his pack, a bedroll, some potions, and what looked to be a bag of rations. "Gaius?" the boy questioned, looking back to the old man with a raised brow.

"This is for you, my boy. A mule is waiting in the stables, so you'd better hurry. It's best if you set off while the day is still early, so you can reach Ealdor sooner." Gaius said, packing things into his bag. "I told you I would take care of things, as I hope you did last night?" the man said, not looking up from his task.

Merlin stiffened, though he should have known that Gaius would know he snuck out. "He- he didn't take it well." the boy replied, the necklace around his neck feeling very heavy and very evident against his skin.

The old man sighed, pausing only when everything was ready. "I know this must be difficult for you, my boy, but know that you are doing the right thing," he said, resting his hands on Merlin's small shoulders. "Your mother will be very pleased to see you."

The warlock's heart skipped a beat at the thought of his mother, and quickly grabbed his things. "I- thank you, Gaius. For everything," he said, trying to push back the tears that had begun to well in his eyes. The elderly man before him had become akin to a father for the young boy, and the reality of leaving him hit Merlin like a stone wall.

Gaius nodded, a sad smile on his wrinkled face as he embraced the boy in a hug. "There is no need for thanks, Merlin. Just see that your mother is comforted for me, alright?" the man asked, letting him go. The boy nodded, shouldering his things and walking out of the chambers.

 

~ ~ ~

 

When Merlin reached the stables, he set his things down near the entrance and looked around at the steeds that resided there. They were towering, powerful creatures with sleek coats of varying colors. The stable boy must've taken pride in his work because Merlin had never seen such glistening and mild animals.

The boy looked around some more and spotted the mule in an older stable, reins already around her muzzle. Merlin walked over to her, opening the gate and guiding her out by the lead. Merlin tied the animal to a post and attempted to heave the saddle bag up and over its back.

The warlock grunted as he tried to lift the heavy bag over the mule, growing more frustrated by the moment. He huffed, glaring angrily at the bag that lay on the hay-covered ground when he saw a pair of big hands pick the saddle bag up.

Merlin widened his eyes and looked up to see a man with dark brown, curly hair, Sir Richard the boy realized, picking the bag up with a smile on his face. "Hey, kid. Remember me?" he asked. The raven-haired boy smiled widely, nodding his head. "Yessir, Sir Richard," he replied, eyeing the bag in the knight's hands.

"You need some help there?" the man asked, gesturing with his head to the annoyed mule. Merlin felt a blush tinge his cheeks and nodded meekly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yes...please," he said.

The warlock watched as Sir Richard lifted the bag easily onto the mule's back, tying the straps and attaching the various other bags Merlin had scattered about the floor. His armor clinked as he moved, gaining the attention of the horses in the stable. When he was finished, he hoisted the boy onto his mount.

"Mind if I ask where you're going?" Sir Richard questioned once Merlin was comfortable. The boy looked down at the reins in his hands, biting the inside of his cheek. "I'm going to see my mother. She's dying," he said, not wanting to think about that fact.

The knight's features seemed to soften, and he tilted his head slightly. "I see. Well, you're certainly well-equipped for the road. Would you like me to join you?" he asked, curiosity in his tone.

Merlin shook his head. While he would have enjoyed some company, he knew neither his mother nor the people of Ealdor would appreciate one of Camelot's knights appearing in their village without announcement. "No, I'll be fine. I'm nearly nine summers after all," he replied, puffing out his chest.

"Ok, well be safe, alright?" Sir Richard flashed him a smile. Merlin nodded and dug his heels gently into the sides of the mount, setting her in motion. "I will," he replied as he left the stables.

 

~ ~ ~

 

It was a full day's trip from Camelot to Ealdor on horseback, even longer if you had to walk. Merlin had been making good time, snacking on bits of bread and cheese as he rode through the countryside. He had to stop a few times to allow the mule to rest, finding clearings with sparkling ponds that reminded him a little too much of the one back in Camelot.

His mind was racked with conflicting thoughts of his mother and Arthur, making his chest ache and his head throb. His mother's words echoed in his head, all the 'I love you's' and 'good mornings' she'd ever said, Arthur's laughter, his mother's singing-

It was nearly too much for him to bare.

By the time he made it to his hometown, the sun had begun to set. The sky was cast in a warm glow as if the clouds themselves were set ablaze by the dying sun. He was trembling as he rode, thoughts not giving him a moment of peace.

Merlin climbed off the mule when he reached the village, greeting a few people with small smiles, larger ones to those he remembered as he walked quickly. The smell of baked bread and hogs drifted through his nose, an odd combination that the boy associated with home.

The young warlock hastily tied his mule on a post outside his mother's cottage, opening the door and looking around. He spotted the woman in her bed in the corner, relief flooding his features. That relief faded when he got a closer look. Her skin was sickly pale, veins protruding from her flesh. The woman's hands were cold and bony, trembling from the cold. He ran to her, kneeling by her side and pressing his fingers to her wrist like Gaius had shown him.

Her pulse was faint but still evident. He breathed out a laugh, jovial at the fact that he hadn't been too late. Merlin shook her gently, just wanting to hear his mother's voice, hear her say hello and good morning and to call him her little bird-

She awoke with a cough, a ragged, drawn-out cough that shook her entire wiry frame. She wheezed and sputtered, her chest heaving with each breath. When she finally calmed down, his mother lay her head against the pillow once more. 

"Mother?" Merlin questioned, turning her head to face him. Her eyes were open, just barely, but he could tell they were. Her once crystal blue orbs now were a faded bluish-grey. They were out of focus, hazy, as if she were blind. "Mother, please- It's Merlin." he tried, shaking her a bit once more.

Her eyed seemed to open a bit more, and her mouth parted. Merlin reacted quickly, grabbing his waterskin from the bag around his shoulders and putting it to her mouth. She drank slowly, coughing from time to time, but still drinking.

Once she was done he put it away, clasping her cold hand in his. "Mother?" he asked, swallowing the bile that had begun to rise in his throat. "Please, mother- speak to me..." he said, his voice cracking as unshed tears came to his eyes.

Hunith drew in a ragged breath, narrowing her eyes on the boy. "M-Merlin...?" she said, so softly that, had Merlin not been right next to her, he wouldn't have heard it at all.

"Mother! Mother, it's me, it's Merlin- I'm here mother, I'm here. I got your letter and I- I'm so sorry and-" he was cut off by the warm, tired smile on his mother's face which meant 'stop apologizing, I'm not even mad.' He swallowed again, licking his lips as he tried wiping away the liquid in his eyes.

"My...." she coughed, sputtering once more before lying still. Merlin wanted to pretend he didn't see it, wanted to say that it wasn't there, but it was very evident against the light-colored blanket that covered the woman.

Blood droplets stained the fabric, appearing every time she coughed.

Merlin held her hand tighter, shaking his head at the thought. "My..." she started again, smile never leaving her face. "My little...bird..." she whispered. The boy broke then, a few simple words breaking all of his defenses.

Tears fell from his eyes and left salty trails down his cheeks as sobs racked his frame. He buried his face in the mattress next to his mother's body, not noticing the hand that was gently running its fingers through his hair.

Merlin looked up to see his mother watching him, glossy, grey-blue eyes paired with a warm smile as she tried to comfort him. "I-it-" she said, taking a breath, "It'll be...alright..." she told him, letting her hand rest by her side.

The warlock sniffled, staring at her as she lay back, that warm, loving smile never leaving her lips. "Th-Thank you..." she said, staring up at the heavens and coughing once more before turning her head towards the boy. "I- I love..." She started to struggle, smile faltering on her face.

"I...love you...m-my little...bird..." she managed to say before Merlin saw the light leave her eyes.

Her already light grip went lax, hand dropping from his hair to droop from the bedside. His mother's warm smile faded, her lips still parted. Merlin stood still for a moment, just staring at the woman- the _corpse_ in front of him, before his emotions gained control of him.

His mind was racing, his belly felt as if it were on fire, and his mother's dying voice was stuck in his head on a loop. Merlin tried to focus, desperately tried to keep his footing in the real world, but couldn't.

He felt the warmth in his belly- what he knew was magic now- explode, and he screamed in pain. It was hot, hotter than any summer day he had ever experienced, hotter than any forge or pyre, and it _hurt_.

Merlin felt a rush of emotions flow through him, rage, sorrow, fear, love, longing, desperation, loss, disgust, and an overwhelming sense of sadness all in his mind at once. He wanted to cry out, to claw at his mind and pull the feelings from it, but couldn't find the will to move, nor to speak.

He collapsed on the floor, eyes shut tightly as they glowed a brilliant gold behind his eyelids. The world disappeared around him as he fell into nothingness.

 

~ ~ ~

 

When he awoke, Merlin found himself in a soft bed. There was something cool on his forehead, and his entire body ached when he tried to move. He heard shuffling as he tried to sit up and felt gentle hands push him back down.

"Ssshh...sshhh.... it'll be alright little one." he heard the voice say, distinctly feminine, but not familiar.

Merlin was only able to open his eyes for a moment, catching a glimpse of a woman with long hair, that seemed to be tied back in a braid. He couldn't see her face, only a rough outline, but it looked like she was wearing jewelry on her ears.

The world swam as he tried to focus on her features, making the boy close his eyes out of pain. "Lay still, alright? I'm going to give you a draught for the pain." the voice said, though Merlin could barely hear her over the thrumming in his ears. "Drink this..." she said, and the boy could feel a small bottle pushed into his hand.

The young warlock shifted, bringing the object to his lips. It smelled tart, but most draughts did. He downed it quickly, pain spiking in his muscles as he raised his arm.

The boy winced, laying back down with the help of the woman. "You need rest. You- you've been through a lot, little one. Go to sleep, and I'll explain in the morning." The lady said, and the boy wanted to protest, but slumber actually sounded very pleasing to him right then.

The words died on his tongue as he laid back, relief flooding his body as his muscles relaxed. He allowed himself to be at ease, letting sleep consume him.

That night, Merlin dreamed of his mother....and Arthur?

Yes- he was standing in a field, on a warm, sunny day. There was a cool breeze that ruffled his hair and made him grin. To his right, he could see Arthur, wooden sword in his hand attacking a small tree. The boy weaved and dodged, then stumbled and fell backwards.

Merlin's eyes widened, and on instinct, he threw out his hand. His eyes flowed a brilliant gold for only a moment, and Arthur froze in the air. The boy looked surprised, then burst out into laughter.

"Thanks, Merlin!" He said, getting back on his feet with a smile. He then went back to attacking the sapling with vigor.

Merlin gave him a lopsided smile, and looked to his left. There he saw his mother, completely healthy, and laughing. She sat in a field of wildflowers, picking them up and plucking at the petals. She took the stems and began weaving them, turning the plant life into a crown.

"My little bird, come here!" She called, holding out a blue wildflower crown. Merlin did as he was told, kneeling before her as if he were being knighted. He held in his giggles, looking up at his mother as she placed the crown on his black hair.

"There. A magical crown for a magical boy." She told him, smiling at him. The smile made Merlin's chest ache, and tears appeared in his eyes once more. He felt himself be enveloped in a warm embrace, looking up to see his mother hugging him gently.

"Little bird, don't blame yourself. My illness was not your fault, you know that." His mother told him, running her fingers through his black hair. "You are only a boy, darling. There was nothing you, even with your gifts, could do." She tried, taking a seat in the wildflowers and pulling the boy into her lap.

"I love you." She told him, moving a tuft of hair out of his eyes. "Remember that, ok?" She said.

Merlin nodded, sniffling as he wiped his tears away on his sleeves. "I love you too, mother..." he said weakly, giving her a sad smile.

"Little bird, I must go now. You have to be strong, alright? Be kind to Jillian and be strong. I love you."

The boy was confused by this, though didn't bother to open his eyes. Who was Jillian? Why would he need to be strong?

"And Merlin?" his mother's fading form caught his attention.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Go have an adventure, ok?"

He didn't get to reply to this however, as everything began to fade. Merlin felt his mother's warmth begin to fade, and opened his eyes. The world around him began to melt, everything fading until the boy was left alone in the darkness

 

~ ~ ~

 

Merlin woke with a jolt, breathing heavily and sitting upright. He immediately regretted the action, pain flaring and coursing through his body. The warlock let out a cry, tears welling in his eyes as he laid back against the fabric that made up the bed.

"Oh dear-" he heard the female voice say, then heard the messy shuffling of feet. "Oh little one, please be still. Calm yourself, it's alright." Merlin opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the harsh light of the morning sun.

The boy was able to make out some of where he was, his home, thankfully, and on a makeshift bed. Merlin furrowed his brow as he continued to glance around. If he was in his home, where was his moth- he stiffened at the thought.

His mother was dead.

The warlock felt his eyes tear up, and in doing so, also felt a sudden warmth at his side. "Little one, it's ok- it'll be alright." It was the female voice, Merlin looking over to it. He was finally able to make out the woman's features, and took in every bit of info he could.

She had light brown hair that was pulled back into a messy braid, stray hairs sticking out at odd ends. Her eyes were a bright green, and stuck out against her light, freckled skin. She smiled warmly at him, and though he wanted to smile back, the action pained him to do so.

"Hey...there he is. Finally awake?" The lady asked, dabbing his forehead with a wet cloth. He furrowed his brow, tiring his head slightly in question.

"Oh- uhm- I'm Jillian." She said, holding the cloth close to her chest. "I- I was your mother's caretaker while she was sick. Hunith- she was your mother, correct?" She asked, to which Merlin nodded only slightly.

Her features fell, and a mixture of sadness and pity crossed her face. "I'm so sorry." She told him, continuing to dab the cloth on his head. "I- last night I came to check on your mother, and..." she swallowed, unshed tears in her eyes. Merlin was taken back by this, confusion giving way to curiosity. "Well I found you unconscious on the floor. Y-your mother..." she paused again, as if afraid to tell him this next bit.

"She was taken out this morning, before you woke." She told him, taking a shaking breath. "I- uhm, there'll be a service this evening, I think most of the town will be there." She said, a sad smile on her face. "She was loved by nearly everyone in Ealdor." The lady stood, wiping her eyes.

"I'll give you a draught for the pain, so uhm- you should be up on your feet in no time." Jillian told him, digging around on the table beside the bed. She grabbed a small potion bottle and uncorked it, handing it to the boy.

Merlin downed the contents, the liquid leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He smacked his lips, scrunching his nose as he did so.

The boy laid back, staring at the ceiling as Jillian moved around him. "I have to tend to another patient, but that draught should start working before the sun is above the forest, alright?" She said, packing up her bottles into a bag. "Your- your name is Merlin, correct?" She asked, once her bottles were up.

Merlin nodded, already feeling better. "I thought so. She...she talked about you a lot." She said, shouldering her bag and opening the door. "Well, I'll see you later Merlin." She told him, closing the door behind her.

 

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So way longer chapter this time!  
> probably the longest I've ever written...
> 
> Anyways~ if you enjoyed it, be sure to leave a kudos and a comment below!
> 
> Thanks! :D
> 
> Also- this Fic is on my Wattpad as well, and I usually update there first, so if you just can't wait for the update here, check it out on Wattpad! (Same username)


	7. *AUTHOR'S NOTE*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note! :D

Hey guys, Red here. So I've been thinking, and I know that sometimes it helps people to visualize characters and places if they have something to go off of. 

If you already have an image in your mind, that's great! You are completely welcome to just skip this chapter and move on to the next one.

Keep in mind I do have something about my updating schedule towards the nd of this though.

However, below you will find some pics that I've found that resemble what I have in mind for the characters in this fic so far. 

Enjoy!

~

Alright so first we have young Arthur- this is what I kind of imagine him wearing when he's out in the village, though the entire town (save for Merlin) knows its the prince. I imagine him being around Merlin's age, 9-10 when Merlin is 8-9.

~

Cred to Artist)

This is obvi. what I imagine when I think of kid merlin. Bony, jutting cheekbones, the works. XD

~

Ok so this dude, (IDK if you remember him) is kinda what I imagine Sir Richard looking like. Sort of a Gwaine-ish look to him, but without the personality. His hair's a bit longer, and if you've read, he'd make a good dad.

~

So This is what I imagined for Jillian, (The gal from the last chapter) just like a brunette who always has her hair in a braid. She'll probably be more explained the in the next chapter, so hang tight. 

~

Alright, that's about it- Gaius and Hunith look the same as they do in the show, so yea. 

Ok, so next order of business. 

I'm going to attempt to do regular updates, say once a week, on a specific day. If I get a creative flow going, I may post twice per week, but not likely. 

That being said, next week is very busy for me, so don't expect another update until like Thursday. 

Thanks Guys!


	8. Home Sweet....Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin makes a decision to save himself from more heartbreak.
> 
> ~
> 
> Me: Smell that? That is the revitalizing smell of fangirl tears.
> 
> A: I smell nothing...
> 
> M: He's being dramatic.
> 
> A: oh.
> 
> M: *facepalms* Well, I've had to suffer long enough.
> 
> Me: Only I say when you've had enough...
> 
> M: ....WHAT!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've actually had this one done for a while, I started writing it after I finished the last chapter, and before it was even published.  
> This, the previous chapter, and the one before that were all written within a day of each other, but I string out the updates so I don't get backed up and lose my muse for this.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy, and know that the next chapter is probably already in the works! :D

_ _

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_Merlin nodded, already feeling better. "I thought so. She...she talked about you a lot." She said, shouldering her bag and opening the door. "Well, I'll see you later Merlin." She told him, closing the door behind her._

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

Within the hour, Merlin felt a hundred times better. He could stand and walk around with little to no pain, though lifting heavy things such as his saddle bag made his arms and legs ache. The boy walked about his home, moving things about in a seemingly random matter.

He shifted things, such as his mother's favorite books or the vegetables in the cupboard, only to move them back after he was done. The cottage felt empty without his mother's presence, bigger somehow, and very, very lonely.

Merlin sat back down on the make-shift bed Jillian, who he had realized was the same one his mother must have been speaking of, had made for him. The boy laid back and stared at the ceiling, not wanting to think about anything. His tears had left him, his eyes dry but tired.

He couldn't bring himself to cry, nor to throw a fit. He couldn't feel anything, the thoughts and emotions having drained from him in his sleep. he felt empty. Hollow. As if some part of him was missing. This was how it must have felt to those who didn't have magic, alone in their own skin and very cold.

Though, he supposed, if that was all they had ever known, maybe it wasn't so cold for them. But For Merlin, without that constant thrumming warmth in his gut, he felt empty, like a shell with no occupant. The warlock was curious as to where his magic had gone, but he'd felt this before.

Gaius had explained to him that he used nearly every bit of his magic up, and his body had to build it back up before he's feel normal again. It was a long process, one that took weeks upon weeks to complete.

The boy sighed, just wanting to leave and get away from anything that reminded him of his mother. Merlin opened the cottage door and stepped out into the sun, the light nearly blinding him.

The warlock shielded his eyes, squinting as he looked around. He saw people moving about the village, going about their daily business, some farmers tending to their crops, children playing on the pathways, and livestock milling about.

That was where he saw Jillian, coming out of another cottage with her bag over her shoulder. The woman smiled and waved to the boy, coming closer to him. "I see you're feeling right as rain." She said with a warm grin. "Hey Merlin, if I may ask, how old are you?" She asked, digging in her bag as she spoke.

Merlin furrowed his brow. Why was this important? "I am nine summers today, actually." He replied, tilting his head. Jillian's brows climbed to the top of her head, risen in surprise. "Your day of birth is today?" She asked, suddenly looking crest-fallen. "Well...try to have a happy day of birth, alright?" she said, staring at him intently.

The boy nodded, pausing when he realized what she meant. He drew in a breath and shook his head as if that would get rid of the emotions that dared to flood his mind. When they didn't disperse, he chose instead to explore the village to distract himself.

Ealdor was just how he remembered it, quaint, homely, and full of friendly people. There were a few new faces around, and a few that were missing, but overall everything was practically the same.

The boy passed a pen full of pigs, grinning at their sounds. They reminded him of Camelot, where the butcher was right next to the blacksmith. In between them was a small, minuscule really, alleyway that only a child (or two) could fit through.

Merlin smiled at the thought of the secret passage, and how it led to the forest. He thought of how he knew the trail by heart, and how he and Arthur--

The warlock's chest grew tight at the thought of the blonde boy, so far away- in another kingdom in fact. He frowned, tearing his gaze away from the swines. Merlin continued on, walking down the road that divided the village through the middle, lost in his own mind.

The raven-haired boy had been so lost in thought, that he didn't even register that someone was barreling towards him until it was too late.

Merlin hit the ground with a grunt, his back crashing against the dirt road as he was knocked over. He felt a small weight, maybe only slightly heavier than himself, on top of him. Panic flashed in his mind, eyes widening as he was trapped beneath the weight.

He gave a muffled yelp and felt the weight be lifted off him, sucking gulps of air into his lungs. The boy's hair was ruffled and sticking out at odd ends as he sat up, looking up to see just what had tackled him.

What he saw surprised him- it was a small boy, dressed in average clothing, with curly brown locks on his head. His dark blue- almost purple eyes were filled with curiosity and mischief, and he wore a small, crooked smile on his face.

"Oh- Sorry 'bout that. I was hidin' from my ma and I didn't see ya there." the boy said, wiping the corner of his mouth on his wrist. "Name's William, but ya can call me Will." he said, extending his hand.

Merlin tilted his head. The boy reminded him of a certain blonde, one who also had a habit of getting into trouble and knocking him over. He grinned lopsidedly, shaking the extended hand. "Merlin. Pleased to meet you." he said, watching as the boy's eyes lit up.

"Wait, Merlin? Aren't ya Hunith's boy?" he asked, tilting his head curiously. The raven-haired boy winced at his mother's name, the wound still very fresh. "Y-Yes..." he muttered, looking to his shoes.

"Oh uh- I didn't mean to..." the boy said, realizing his mistake. "Sorry, what I meant by it was my mom was the one to take care of her when she was sick." He said, scratching at the back of his neck.

Merlin nodded, still not looking at him. "Hey- you wanna go explore the forest? I'm still tryin' to hide from my ma, and if you come along I can say I was just playin' with ya. Whaddya say?" Will asked, trying for a crooked smile.

Merlin looked up at the boy, brow furrowed in confusion. It wasn't hat he didn't admire the boy's honesty, but he felt as if he didn't have a filter. Still- he reminded him of someone in Camelot.... "Ok." He said, a small smile on his face.

Will brightened, taking the lead. "Great! This way." He said, the warlock having no choice but to follow.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The day was spent in the forest, exploring, talking, and catching a surprising amount of toads. They would have been nearly impossible to catch, the slimy, swift things, had Merlin not used just a tad bit of magic to slow them down.

The raven haired boy currently held a road in each of his hands, laughing as he watched will pounce on an unsuspecting amphibian. The boy in question held onto the road tightly, stuffing it into a pocket in his trousers.

Merlin giggled at the act, one of his own toads slipping out of his hand. Merlin stumbled backwards as the animal leapt from his thin arms, slipping on the rock into the stream on his bum. The warlock took a moment to look up, his cheek turning bright crimson before Will simply grinned and held out his hand.

"Slippery things, huh?" he asked with a laugh. The boy twisted his face and dug into his pocket, pulling out the toad. "Here, take this one," he said, holding out the creature. Merlin giggled again, shaking his head. "I think one'll be enough for me. What are we even going to do with these?" he asked.

Will grinned mischievously, a troublesome glint in his eyes. "We'll set 'em loose in the bakery. Or- Or we could slip one into Mister Harrison's cottage. See 'em run wild." Merlin's eyes widened, dropping his toad. "WHAT!?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Why would we do that??" he asked, furrowing his brow in disbelief.

"Cause it's fun!" Will replied, pocketing his own toad. "Come on, we'll have to do it before the sun finishes setting," he said, turning back towards the town.

The warlock's eyes widened again, head snapping to the position of the sun in the sky. "Oh no. It'll start soon!" he said, darting past Will and out of the brush of the forest. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, over the hill that overlooked Ealdor.

In the distance, in the center of the town, He could see a pyre with villagers stacking hay and dead brush around it. His heart leapt into his throat at the sight of the light fabric in the center, wrapped around a large object.

Merlin didn't want to think about what was under the fabric, he knew- the whole town knew at this point. He couldn't think, it would slow him down. He had to get there before they lit the fire, had to say one last goodbye.

The raven-haired boy maneuvered between the small crowd that had surrounded the pyre, making his way to the front. He was breathing heavily but managed to get close enough to the wood he could see the fabric that was wrapped around-- around his mother, was nearly white, save for a few red spots.

He heard voices around him, hushed whispers and murmurs of pity. A large man stood before him, a big, black beard adorning his face as he stared down at him with stormy gray eyes. "You Merlin?" he asked, sadness finding it's way into his features.

The boy nodded, gaze flicking back to the pyre.

"Your mother was a good woman. She was kind and generous, I don't think there was a person in Ealdor who hadn't received help from her or you at some point in their lives here," he said, kneeling in front of the warlock. "I know this must be hard, and your mother would want you to be strong, but don't let anyone ever tell you that it's not alright to cry," he said, eyes shining with wetness.

The man stood, being handed a torch. "Would you like to do the honors, Merlin?" he asked, holding out the stick. The boy stared at it, the golden flames reflecting off his eyes and shining in the growing darkness. He nodded, carefully taking the torch from him.

Merlin looked to the pyre, a small smile on his face at the thought of his mother in Avalon. "Thank you," he whispered, throwing the torch onto the pyre.

The dried brush and fabric caught fire almost instantly, glowing brightly as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Merlin watched the fabric burn, the smell of burning flesh filling the air, though it was overpowered by the smell of burning herbs, flowers, and plants that surrounded the body. The warlock felt gentle touches on his shoulders, people passing him as they whispered apologies and prayers.

The boy sat on the ground near the pyre, watching as the flames began to die. The fire still roared healthily, and he couldn't bring himself to leave the sight. It wasn't until he felt the presence of someone next to him that he brought his eyes from the glow.

He saw will sitting beside him, staring into the flames as well. "I'm sorry," he muttered, looking into the warlock's eyes. "I didn't mean to keep ya from this." he continued, leaning back on his arms.

Merlin nodded, looking back to the dying flames. "It's fine. You helped keep me busy. I didn't have to think about it, ya know?" he tried to say, rolling his shoulders in a shrug. "Thanks for coming, though."

Will brightened, nudging Merlin lightly. "Don't mention it. Come on, it's gettin' cold. Don't want you catchin' a cold, do we?" the boy said, standing up. He held out his hand for Merlin to take, and Merlin accepted it with a grin.

 

~ ~ ~

 

That seemed to be the start of a real friendship- Merlin spent the next couple of days tagging along with Will, helping him and his mother when she tended to patients. The boys would gather herbs from the forest for her, and in their free time, would go to the stream and catch insects and small creatures.

Will told him stories, ones the boy would think of as they walked. They were tales of dragons and fairies that dwelled deep in the forest, of how one day he would climb the tallest mountains, and if he was lucky, would allow Merlin to come with him. The warlock found happiness in these stories, sometimes feeling as if they were actually possible.

Merlin, in return, told him tales of his time in Camelot. He told Will about the secret fortress in the forest, of how the rock wall pond seemed to glow in the moonlight, and of the people he'd met in Camelot.

Once a week had passed, Merlin had finally begun to feel as if Ealdor was once again his home. Will's mother, Jillian, the boy had found out, often made him food and brought it to his home. The trio would eat together and then she and Will would leave for the night.

The raven-haired boy liked these moments, it made it feel as if his house wasn't empty anymore. There was light and laughter, happiness and warmth. It made his heart soar, made him feel as if he had a family again.

At the dawn of a new week, the day Merlin had planned to go back to Camelot, he was awoken by a persistent knocking at his door. The boy sat up in bed, blinking blearily as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed as the knocking came to a stop.

The front door opened, Will marching in as if it were his own home. "There you are! Rise and shine, Merlin! No time to sleep in!" the curly-haired boy rested his hands on his hips, watching Merlin stand. "Get dressed, my mother wants to see you." he said, walking out of the house.

The boy sighed, shaking his head with a grin. Will had no boundaries, it was simply part of his charm. He pulled on a tunic and tried to flatten his mop of hair, yawning as he did. Merlin then walked out of his house, closing the door behind him. He had taken to wearing a bright red neckerchief of late, and made sure the fabric was straight around his neck before continuing on down the road.

When he made it to Will's house, the door was open and he could see Jillian bustling about inside. Merlin paused, stopping just before the doorway. "William, I told you no. If it's his time to leave, then there is nothing you or I can do to sway his mind." he heard her say, swallowing thickly as he listened. "I know it hurts, trust me son. But the decision is his, not yours. You must respect that. When he gets here, you will tell him the real reason you wanted him here, not whatever excuse you gave the poor boy."

Merlin paused, taking a moment to think. Had he made that much of an impression on the mischievous boy? He hadn't really done anything worthwhile, only simply listened to his stories and talked with him while they were in the forest.

The warlock shook his head and knocked on the wood of the door. "Hello?" he called out, hearing the shuffle of footsteps. "Will? I'm here..." he said, watching as the boy pulled open the door. His eyes were pink and puffy, wet trails running down his cheeks. The curly-haired boy's breath hitched, and he rubbed the wetness from his cheeks.

"Hey, Merlin..." he muttered, looking away.

Guilt began to build up then, eating away at his core. "What's- uh, what's wrong?" he asked, biting the inside of his cheek. He knew, of course, what was wrong, but he was curious as to if Will would actually tell him.

"Nothing, just cutting onions." the boy said in return, trying to play off his appearance. "I uh- can we go..go talk in the forest?" Will asked, sniffling.

Merlin nodded, understanding the want to be isolated. The forest that surrounded the small town was like an oasis of solitude, allowing those who wish for it the comfort of being alone. The pair walked out into the road, Will shutting the door behind him.

They walked in silence, the only sound between them being Will's ragged breathing and Merlin's steady one. When they reached the forest, The warlock took the lead. He grabbed Will by the hand and led him on the path that he knew by heart- one that he'd never shown anyone.

Merlin pushed brush aside, ignoring the constant protests of Will. He continued on, the path growing more twisted and steeper. The path was a tad overgrown, but the boy knew it well enough to tell where he was supposed to go.

He eventually let Will go, the boy following him without question. After a few minute of trudging uphill, Merlin pushed through one last wall of brush and stepped into the clearing. It was just as he'd remembered it, secluded, quiet, and beautiful.

The wildflowers that grew there were in full bloom, surrounding the pair in color. The area overlooked the village, and the sunrise peeked over the hills in the distance and seemed to turn everything gold. Merlin hadn't been up here since the day he left Ealdor, and smiled at the sight he had missed so much.

"I've never shown this place to anyone. So- you can talk freely here." Merlin said, turning back to the curly-haired boy. Will had a look of awe on his face, tears welling in his eyes again. He swallowed, looking at Merlin.

"Thank you." He said, grinning at the raven-haired boy. Will took a seat in the soft grass, rubbing the stem of a wildflower between his fingers. "I- what I wanted to talk to you about..." he started, staring at the plant.

"I- uhm, I wanted..." Merlin sat beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you." Will finally got out, eyes shining with unshed tears. "You- you're the first friend I've made since we moved to Ealdor. None of the kids' parents in the village trust me..." Will picked the flower, bringing it closer to his face. "But- you listen to my stories. You trust me wholeheartedly. I- I'll just miss that...ya know?"

Merlin did in fact know, he understood that feeling of being unwanted. He had grown up with his mother as his only friend, and now that she was gone... "I..." Merlin said, biting his lip. It was true, that he trusted Will. He had only spent a week with the boy and trusted him perhaps even more than he did Arthur.

And he could see that the boy needed someone who trusted him. Someone who would be his friend. Someone who could keep him company. "I was thinking..." Merlin said, looking up at Will. Was he really going to do this? He swallowed, taking a shuttering breath.

Yes, he was.

"I was thinking of staying, for a while."

Will's head whipped up so fast, the warlock could have sworn he heard in snap. The boy's eyes were searching his for any sign that he was lying, and doubt in his decision. "You mean that?" He asked, dropping the flower.

Merlin nodded, a small grin in his face. "Yea- if I leave, who'll put up with you?" He said, the comment causing I'm to be tackled in a hug.

"Thank you Merlin!!" Will exclaimed, embracing him tightly. Merlin laughed, returning the embrace with a crooked smile. "Of course."

 

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!!
> 
> I've got a lot of ideas for this story, and I'm very proud of myself for actually staying with this fic and not letting it wither and die. *COUGH* SHATTERED PAST *COUGH*
> 
> Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a kudos! Thanks :D


	9. Golden Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has something to tell Will.
> 
> ~
> 
> Me: Hey guys, long time no see!
> 
> A & M: *Covered in dust*
> 
> Me: Oops!
> 
> M: *Magicks it away*
> 
> Me: Anywho- I don't have much to say, so let's just get into the fic!
> 
> M & A: *shrug*

_ _

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

_"Thank you Merlin!!" Will exclaimed, embracing him tightly. Merlin laughed, returning the embrace with a crooked smile. "Of course."_

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

As the pair climbed down, Merlin couldn't wipe the smile from his face. He and Will walked through the forest, the latter talking about all the things they'd do and the trouble they'd get into.

Merlin paused, thinking back to what the boy had said about him. _"You trust me wholeheartedly."_ The words seemed to be burned into his mind, making him think of the things he _wasn't_ completely honest with him about.

Still, he had only known Will for a week. There wasn't any reason for him to tell him a secret that could get him killed, was there? 

 

~ ~ ~

 

As time went on, Merlin and Will became as inseparable as he and Arthur had been. The pair spent most of their free time together, when they weren't busy helping Jillian or doing odd jobs for people around town.

Weeks passed, and Merlin thought about how honest he really was with Will again. He contemplated telling him, but chose not to out of fear.

Speaking of his secret, Merlin found himself in the forest often on the days Will was tied up with his mother, or days he wasn't allowed to come out. He practiced his magic there, and though he didn't know any spells, the boy had figured out how to focus the power, and if he thought hard enough, could make it do as he wished.

On a particularly cloudy day, Merlin found himself alone in the forest, practicing his magic. The breeze was cold and biting, but didn't bother the warlock as he focused his mind on his magic.

He imagined a spark igniting within the stack of timbers in front of him, trying to will them ablaze. He focused on what fire was, what it meant, what it could do. Merlin saw the flames spiraling and licking at the wood in his mind, the warmth that came from it, and the glow it gave off.

Suddenly, the boy's eyes flashed gold and he opened them to see the pile of sticks on fire. The flames were small, weak, but there. Merlin smiled, glee covering his features as he stood quickly. He had made fire, set something a glow after nearly a month of trying.

Merlin paused, looking back to the fire with a smile. He then looked to the sky, pulling his jacket closer to him when the wind blew. He stomped out the fire, picking up his pack and running back towards Ealdor.

As he walked, Merlin thought again about Will. The boy had shared everything with him, how his father had passed for standing up for a druid, how he and his mother had fled to Ealdor to escape prosecution, he told him things he was sure no one else knew- that Will, for as outgoing as he was, was afraid of being alone. That the reason he tells so many stories is because it's the only way he can escape the reality of his life.

It made Merlin's heart heavy, thinking of how he still kept secrets from his friend. He paused when he reached the end of the forest, one that overlooked all of Ealdor. He could pick out various people milling about the village in their usual business, children playing, and the elderly talking with one another on steps.

The boy took a deep breath and started down the hill, knowing what he had to do.

 

 ~ ~ ~

 

After months of trying to convince him, Merlin had finally gotten Will to accept his offer to camp in the forest. He was giddy as he packed a pair of sacks, full of rations, bedrolls, medical supplies, among other things.

The warlock had planned out everything- when they were given the chance to be alone, truly alone, he would talk about magic. Based on how Will reacts to that, he would move on from there.

The boys wouldn't go too far into the forest, only to a clearing that was about half a day's walk from the small village. They were only to spend one night out there, it was all Merlin could convince Will to agree to, but it had been enough. It would have to be for him to tell him his secret.

Merlin's heart leaped in his chest at the thought of telling someone he had magic, and it filled him with excitement. It was going against everything his mother and Gaius had ever told him to do, but the boy had a gut feeling about Will. He knew the boy had to be told.

A knock on the door dragged Merlin from his thoughts, the raven-haired boy pausing and looking up. He went back to what he was doing when Will let himself in, grumbling about the trip. "Honestly Merls, I don't see why you even want to do this in the first place. The ground is hard and there'll be bugs..." he said, leaning against the wall as he watched the former pack.

Merlin simply smiled and shook his head, tying the bags once he was done packing. "Because, William," he teased, tossing him one of the bags. "It'll be fun."

Will roll his eyes and smiled, shouldering they bag. "Alright you cabbage, let's get on then. I wanna get this over with quickly." He said, going to the doorway.

Merlin shouldered his own bag and gave a lopsided grin. 'You and me both, buddy.' He thought as he walked passed the boy and into the village street.

 

 ~ ~ ~

 

The spot Merlin had chosen wasn't that far from the village, but it was a place that the boy knew personally was difficult to reach unless you knew the terrain. He maneuvered easily around trees and rocks, keeping his pace slow so Will was able to follow.

When they arrived, the sun was at its peak in the sky. The clearing was an adequate size, dotted with wildflowers. There was a stream nearby and Merlin could smell the sweet scent of wild honey in the trees.

The raven-haired boy set his pack down on the grass, Will following suit. "I'll go get firewood, why don't you unpack the bedrolls?" Merlin said, needing the chance to steel his nerves before he gave anything away.

When he returned, his arms filled with various sizes of twigs and sticks, the bedrolls had been unrolled and Will was laying atop one. He was doing something with his hands, pausing every couple of moments to pick up a wildflower, then setting to work again.

Merlin eyed him curiously as he stacked the firewood down in a stack, unable to figure out what he was doing. He bit his lip and struck up a conversation that may change his life for good.

"So..." he started, focusing on arranging the wood so that he could light a fire. "My mother used to tell me stories." Will looked up at this, furrowing his brow in confusion. "She did?" He asked. Merlin nodded, continuing on with his task.

"Yes. She told me of this group of people, who- who live in the forest. She said they practiced magic and were called the druids." He continued, trying to swallow the doubt that came to his mind when Will didn't say anything in return.

He took a deep breath and let it out, shoving brush under the tower of sticks he'd just made. "So- what...what do you think of magic?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder.

Merlin saw that Will had set down whatever he had been working on in favor of staring at him with a raised eyebrow. The boy looked around as if to make sure no one was listening, then crossed his arms. "What kind of a question is that?" He asked.

The warlock was about to try and change the subject, he should have known that being so close to King Uther's kingdom may have made some of the people in Ealdor hate magic, he should never have--

Merlin was pulled from his thoughts by Will's words. "Magic is amazing. If you've never seen it before, lemme tell ya, it's beautiful. I know that you lived in Camelot for a year, but if they told you otherwise, lemme set the record straight. Magic isn't evil. I dunno what it is, really, but it ain't that." Will's cheeks seemed to have turned a bright pink during his ranting, and the boy crossed his arms.

"I suppose ya brought it up cause you're scared that we'll be attacked by a Druid out here, huh?" Will asked, almost challengingly.

Merlin couldn't help but giggle at the thought, the giggle turning into full-blown laughter. It made the look on Will's face falter, confusion filling his features. "What's so funny?" He asked.

The warlock held his sides as he laughed, throwing his head back and promptly falling backward onto the ground. Tears came to his eyes as the laughter began to die, able to see a huffing, pink-cheeked Will sitting beside him.

The boy took a moment to catch his breath, wiping the unshed tears on his sleeve. "I-" he breathed, crooked grin on his face, "No- I'm not afraid of the druids," he said, pulling himself into a sitting position.

The color in the curly haired boy's cheeks began to fade, and he wore a questioning look instead. "Then why bring them up?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

Merlin sighed, looking at the unlit campfire with a smile. With one more glance at Will over his shoulder, he stuck out his hand towards the wood.

" _Forbærnan_."

Flames erupted with a spark, licking greedily at the wood. The golden glow faded from Merlin's eyes, returning them to a shimmering blue. He swallowed, feeling the warmth in his stomach receding and pride blossoming at a spell done correctly.

It had been one of the only spells Gaius had allowed him to learn in his time with the old physician, one for use in self-defense or for survival, and the boy was glad he had taken the time to learn it.

Merlin cast a hesitant look over his shoulder, expecting to see a fearful, angry Will, or worse, no Will at all, but saw instead the boy simply staring into the flames. His eyes were thoughtful but showed no emotion.

This scared the young warlock, even more, causing him to draw into himself and start fiddling with the neckerchief around his neck. He ran his fingers quickly over the fabric, staring at Will, waiting for him to react, but just when he thought it best that he should leave, he saw the boy crack a toothy grin.

"I knew you were special." He said, turning his head to look at Merlin.

The raven-haired boy was taken back by this, confusion replacing his fear. "I mean, ya just got this feel about ya, you know?" Will let out a breath, looking back to the flames. "Knew it since the day I met ya, just couldn't put my finger on what it was."

He smiled, bringing his hand up and clapping Merlin on the back. "Don't worry, Merls. I won't tell anyone." He said, a mischievous grin on his face. "But this means you have seriously been slacking when it comes to our pranks."

 

~ ~ ~

 

Nothing noticeably changed between the pair after that day, not really. If anything, they became closer. Merlin and Will became more than brothers- they were thick as thieves and as close as a pair could be.

Their summers were spent in the forest, wading in the various creeks and catching toads or swimming in ponds around the area. Sunlight would shine through the trees, warming their skin and lighting the fire in their eyes. At night they would chase fireflies, or sit by the fire and create stories.

Springs were spent in the fields, planting crops among the other villagers. Ealdor was a town where everyone helped with the crops, or everyone starved. They would plant grains and fruits, vegetables and herbs in the soft fields, and spend months tending to them.

Winter tended to be harder for small villages, and Ealdor was no exception. Being in Cenred's kingdom, as well as an outlying village, the town was often overlooked when it came to trade. The villagers would often band together in hunting parties, bringing game back and sharing it will all.

Fall had always been Merlin's favorite of the seasons, and it was the time of harvest. Food was plentiful, and few went hungry in the small village. He and Will would often escape to the forest and watch leaves fall from the trees and animals ready themselves for colder months to come. It had been a time when Merlin himself felt closer to the earth, sensing a stronger pull in his magic during that time of year. 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

The day Merlin turned sixteen summers, Will had dragged him into the forest. He had been led along until the pair had reached a clearing, where the curly-haired teen made him stop where he was. "Will, what is this all about?" he asked, a grin on his face as he shook his head at the teenager's antics.

Will had only smiled and disappeared into the forest. Merlin had furrowed his brow, doubt creeping into the back of his mind when Will didn't return after a moment. He was about to turn and head back to the village, summing it up to another one of Will's pranks, when the teenager heard the sound of thundering hooves.

Merlin turned to find Will barrelling out of the cover of the trees, riding atop a sleek, dark brown mare. The horse had a shining black mane and tail, a muscular body, and surprisingly, bright blue eyes that reflected the warlock's. The teen held his breath as they came to a stop, Will with a wild and joyous look on his face.

"Surprise!" the curly-haired teenager said, climbing off the horse and leading it by the reins towards him. The mare had no saddle on its back, though it had reins around its muzzle and had saddlebags slung over its back. The warlock stared in awe, questions buzzing about in his head.

_How did he afford this? Where did he get it? Why is he giving this to ME? I don't deserve this! What is he doing!?_

His face must have shown his thoughts because Will's smile faltered. "Merls? Ya alright?" he asked, still holding out the reins to the taller teen. "Merlin, if you're worried about the money-" the young man was cut off by unshed tears shining in the warlock's eyes.

"I don't deserve this..." he said, swallowing as he looked back to the horse. "You shouldn't have spent your money on her- on _me._ " Will raised a brow, smile wiped from his face. The black-haired teen continued to talk about how the gift was too much and how he couldn't accept it, but Will rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Merlin, you dolt, will you shut up and listen for a moment?" he asked, crossing his arms.

The man in question shut his mouth with an audible snap, looking taken back. "I didn't pay for the horse, alright?" he said, and at the look in Merlin's eyes, continued. "BUT! I didn't steal it, ok? Don't worry about that. She was a runaway. Bandits I'm guessing, from how she looked when I first found her. Anyways, I've been spending the past month taming her and gettin' her to trust me." Will rub the mare's muzzle, the animal whinnying in reply.

"I wanted to give her to you. And before you say how you can't accept her, just hear me out. Merls, you've given me a lot. Helped me when I felt I wasn't worth it, kept me from breaking my neck half the time, been my friend for gods know how long-" he was starting to ramble, not like the teen cared though. "-and you were there for me when my ma died."

Will's shoulders slumped, avoiding Merlin's gaze when he brought up the topic. The curly-haired teen's mother had been killed in a bandit raid only a month ago, and Merlin had been there as he cried through the night. He hadn't said anything to him about it afterward, and things had gone back to normal, but Will never forgot.

"You've done more for me than I ever could for you, so just let me give you this as thanks, alright?" he finished, finally meeting the warlock's gaze. Brown eyes stared into blue, both filled with pain and longing. They were alone in the world now, only having each other to lean on. "Please." Will got out, letting go of a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Merlin sighed, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He looked back to the horse, a beautiful creature, and gave his blood-brother a lopsided grin. "Alright. I'll take her." he said, taking the reins with a wider smile. "Thank you, Will." he said, rubbing the mare's muzzle.

 

~ ~ ~


	10. Something Calls You Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot Branches EVERYWHERE! :D
> 
> ~
> 
> Me: I love reunions.... :D
> 
> M: I have a bad feeling about this.
> 
> Me: Oh you should. :D :D :D
> 
> A: *Frowns*
> 
> Me: Don't give me that look, mister king.
> 
> Me: ONTO THE STORY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> So I have some news!
> 
> This and future chapters will be edited by my new and absolutely lovely editor, a_clever_scheme! Please give them a warm round of applause!  
> *crickets*  
> Fine then, maybe I just won't update then.
> 
> *Roaring applause*
> 
> That's Better!  
> Now-  
> I hope you all enjoy!

 

~ ~ ~

 

_Merlin sighed, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He looked back to the horse, a beautiful creature, and gave his blood-brother a lopsided grin. "Alright. I'll take her." he said, taking the reins with a wider smile. "Thank you, Will." he said, rubbing the mare's muzzle._

 

~ ~ ~

 

Over the next couple of months, Will taught Merlin the mare's, who the warlock had named Drút, tendencies. Will explained to him the horse's anxieties, how she wouldn't go near busy travel roads, or how she wouldn't let you touch her on her back legs. He also taught Merlin what it took to care for the mare, the latter having never done so before.

Merlin was taught how to groom the animal, what to feed it, when to let it graze, and how to find it if it were to wander away from the clearing. Merlin and the mare grew close, the warlock attributing it to magic, since it gave him the ability to feel how the horse felt at times . After a few months, it would have seemed as if the horse had been in Merlin's care since it was a foal.

~ ~ ~

Merlin had woken up to a sharp chill in the air, sitting up in bed and watching his breath spiral out of his mouth in a foggy mist. It looked as if he were about to breathe fire, flames bubbling in his belly like a dragon. To any sensible person, however, it was just attributed to the  fact that the air had grown considerably colder.

The warlock wrapped his arms around his frame, rubbing them in an attempt to get warm. He wrapped his thin blanket around his shoulders, getting up out of bed and looking out the window.

Outside, there were patches of thin snow covering the ground. Icicles hung from the edges of roofs, glistening in the patchy morning sunlight. A cool breeze blew throughout  the village, and just the thought of which sent chills down Merlin's spine. He sighed, tossing off the blanket and putting on his jacket, then his shoes. The warlock walked over to the fireplace, thankful he had remembered to gather firewood beforehand and waved a hand over the unlit branches.

His eyes flashed a molten gold, and flames erupted from the wood. Fire crackled in the hearth, warming both the teenager and his home. Merlin smiled at the warmth, sitting himself down by it to soak it in.

It was the end of Winter, and in Ealdor that meant harsh winds and biting chill. Some years were better than others, though Merlin remembered a year when the snow had come up to their ankles. They had lost more people that year, and the teen hated to think about it.

He and the rest of the village would only have to deal with this for a couple more weeks before the seasons would change and bring about a warm spring to melt the snow. It would be time to plant crops then, for that was when the soil was rich and moist from the melted snow.

Merlin looked back to the flames, getting lost in his own thoughts. He thought of Will, his best friend, and how he was off visiting his cousin in another village. With the snow that blanketed the ground, the warlock suspected he'd remain in Kimnad for another week or so. Without him, Merlin felt alone. Though the villagers were friendly enough, he often found himself only able to be comfortable around Will.

He sighed, eyes flashing gold when the fire began to die. There was an echoing knock at the door,which startled the raven-haired teen and in turn caused the fire to extinguish itself. Merlin lit it again, pulling himself off the ground and going to the door. He opened it a crack, attempting to keep the frigid wind from blowing through his home.

He saw a figure through the crack, a young, thin man who wore a brown cloak. The man was wiry like himself, and had laugh lines at the creases of his eyes. The man gave him a small smile, digging through his bag and pulling out a letter. Then, the man held it out to Merlin.  Merlin's eyebrows raised, taking the parchment from the young man's shaking fingers.

"Would you like to come in?" Merlin asked, setting the note on the wooden counter next to the door. The man shook his head, bright pink cheeks crinkling with a smile. Merlin sighed, thrumming his fingers against his door. "Well, thank you at least." he said. The man pulled his cloak closer to his body and nodded, walking off down the path.

 Merlin shook his head with a sigh, closing the door with a click. He picked up the parchment, brushing away a few flecks of snow from its surface. The warlock took a seat next to the fire once more, unrolling the parchment with ease. He furrowed his brow at the scrawl on the page, it unnervingly familiar.

~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~

 

" _Merlin, My boy-_

_I hope this letter will reach you in time, and I have faith that Walter will do his best. I know that you have been on your own for a while now, but I think it would be best if you come live with me for a while._

_A friend of mine has informed me that it would be best if you came as soon as you could, so I hope you will take my words into consideration._

_If my math is correct, you are eighteen summers, yes? Well, I believe it is time that you really begin to focus on your studies. I was your age when I began my own, and I believe that, while this is Camelot, you will thrive here._

_I hope to see you soon, my boy. It's been too long._

_\- Gaius"_

 

~ ~ ~

 

The young warlock's heart thrummed loudly in his chest, the familiar, messy handwriting filling his head with old memories. He swallowed thickly, hands shaking as he clutched the parchment tightly. Merlin blinked, an involuntary gasp escaping his mouth as a certain blonde came to mind.

He saw a young boy, golden locks gleaming when the sun caught them just right. The boy was running, a crude wooden sword clutched in his hands. He was smiling, his cheeks bright pink from running.

Merlin found himself once again a child as well, smiling and laughing with the boy. They told each other secrets and explored the forest together in search of adventure. The warlock's chest felt warm, as warm as the first time he'd ever used magic. He recognized the boy, unable to stop the wide smile that graced his lips when he said the name.

_"Arthur!"_

When he opened his eyes, the warlock found himself sitting in front of the fire once more, golden light that had been cast over the stones of the hearth dying down. As the glow faded from his eyes, Merlin couldn't help the mixture of joy, excitement, and eagerness to see his old friend again.

Merlin stood, breathing in deeply. His chest still felt warm, and he felt like he needed to act upon this feeling. He pulled out his old bag, the biggest one he had, and opened it. He then went around his home, grabbing various things and setting them on the bed beside the pack.

Vials, parchment, rations, tools, a blade, his clothes, his mother's jewelry, a journal, some books- Merlin grabbed another bag, excitement thrumming through his veins. He felt giddy as he grabbed more things- a bedroll, flint, his coin pouch, and the letter.

For the first time in a long time, Merlin could feel the carved amulet around his neck. It had weight to it again, as if he finally become aware of it even though he had never taken it off. The warlock pulled the necklace out of his tunic, rubbing its smooth surface with his thumb. The wood was worn and faded slightly, though the birch wood was inherently light-colored. The black jewel still sparkled, even though there was no sunlight to glint off its surface. Merlin smiled at the object, a small reminder of his childhood, of a time when he couldn't be happier.

Merlin shook the thoughts from his mind, tucking the amulet back into his tunic and grabbing the triangle of cloth he always wore from a counter. He tied it quickly around his neck, straightening it and then began packing.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Though it took a while, Merlin had managed to fit all of the items he'd grabbed into his two packs. He left them on the bed and walked to his make-shift desk, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. This was where he paused, swallowing thickly as his quill hovered just above the paper.

What did he say? Will wouldn't return within the week, and Merlin couldn't wait that long. He steeled his nerves and set his gaze on the paper. He then put his quill to it, writing out his message.

Once he was finished, he rolled the parchment up and tied it with twine. Merlin then set it down on a table and grabbed his things. He stuffed Gaius's letter into his tunic, then pulled on his jacket and shouldered his bags. The warlock extinguished the flames that warmed the house before going to the front door.

Merlin paused, his hand on the door handle. He turned over his shoulder, taking one last glance at the place he'd long considered home. He let out a breath and smiled, his mother's voice echoing in his mind.

_"Go have an adventure, ok?"_

He nodded at the thought, straightening his pack and opening the door. A blast of cool air hit him, making the teen squint. He stepped out of the cottage, raising his arm to block the wind from his eyes. The village streets were empty, families huddled up in their homes around fires. Animals were also put away, residing in their stables and barns, making Ealdor look abandoned.

Merlin stepped into the wind, taking tentative steps towards the forest. He recoiled as the chilly air stung his face, but the thought of Arthur kept his resolve strong. He continued to walk until he reached the forest's edge, the tall trees blocking the harsh winds.

The warlock pushed through some brush, flinging ice onto the ground as he entered the forest. He then turned in the direction his gut told him to go and started his tedious walk. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

It was a long journey- five days by foot- from Ealdor to Camelot. Merlin had made it half way there on the fourth day of his journey, the snow and chill slowing him considerably. He had slipped on patches of ice countless times, and his muscles were growing sore from the cold and the continuous walking .

However, the warmth he felt as he got closer to the kingdom kept the young warlock going and his spirits high. By the sixth day of his walk, the snow had begun to thaw, leaving puddles and bright green blades of grass poking through the frozen surface. The air grew warmer, signaling the very beginnings of spring.

Merlin could finally see Camelot in the distance on his eighth day of traveling, joy overwhelming him at the familiarity of the castle. He grinned widely as he made his way through the trees, munching on the rest of his rations. The young man felt the sun prickle his skin through the clouds, and somehow it felt different than that of Ealdor's sunlight. It was warmer, more welcoming- though Merlin may have been imagining that. He walked through the trees and broke out of the forest line, stepping onto the dirt path that led to the kingdom. He smiled, taking off in a dead sprint. It was a bad idea, sure, but it wasn't like Merlin cared. All he wanted was to see his childhood friend again.

The sun was high in the cloudy sky by the time he reached the castle walls, Merlin's chest heaving as he slowed to a sluggish walk. The warlock wheezed, breathing deeply as he attempted to force the cool air into his lungs. He leaned against the stone wall, wide smile on his face even as he caught his breath.

The courtyard looked the same as it did when he first arrived, familiar sights and smells hitting him like a stone to the face, a hit that Merlin welcomed. He grinned wider, spying a couple of familiar faces among the villagers, not that they'd recognize him.

Come to think of it, there were a lot of people in the courtyard, and seemed to be all facing towards something in the center square. Merlin furrowed his brow, worming his way through the crowd until he was able to make out what was going on. He saw a platform that was surrounded by firewood and tree branches, and a wooden pole protruding from center of the platform.

The muddled conversations around him picked up in volume suddenly, and Merlin turned to see a man in chains being violently dragged towards the platform. Two knights walked with him, their bright red capes almost glowing. One held a torch in his hand, and the warlock's eyes widened when he realized what was going on.

The young man took a step back involuntarily, bumping into a woman and apologizing instantly. He turned back to see the man being chained to the post, his heart beginning to beat quicker. What had this man done to deserve a horrible death like this? Surely it couldn't be that b--

Merlin's thoughts were interrupted by a thundering voice that echoed throughout the square, silencing the villagers in an instant. The raven-haired teen looked up, gaze crawling up the castle wall until it reached a ledge, where three figures stood.

There was a regal-looking man, his hair graying with age, dressed in royal attire. He wore silver gloves and a golden crown on his head, arms out in a gesture as he spoke. His voice was deep and cold, as if he were speaking to a sworn enemy.

Beside him stood a young woman, with raven-black hair to match Merlin's that came down to her breasts. While far away, the teen could tell that she wasn't pleased for some reason. She wore an ivy green silk dress that complimented her form and made her radiate power.

The elder man held out his hand to speak, the crowd becoming enraptured by his words.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

Merlin's eyes widened further at the king's words, looking at the man accused. His heart clenched- this was what his mother had always warned him about. The wrath of the king; of Uther Pendragon.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate eighteen years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin!"

He averted his gaze as the torch was thrown onto the pyre, making his way back through the crowd as quickly as he could. The scent of smoke and burning flesh stuck in his nostrils, and nothing would be able to get the man's screams out of his mind.

Merlin stumbled through the crowd until he was able to break free of it, bracing himself on a stone wall and staring at his feet. His chest felt tight and his stomach was in knots, the man's screams echoing through his mind. There was a commotion behind him, and when the warlock looked up he saw an elderly woman being gestured away by knights.

She seemed furious, screaming and ranting about how King Uther would pay for this injustice. Merlin couldn't concentrate on it though and turned his attention back to his shoes. He breathed heavily as he tried to get the nauseous feeling to leave when he heard a gruff voice talk to him.

"First execution, huh?" The voice said, which made Merlin lift his head to see a knight standing before him. His armor shined brightly in the spotty sunlight, reflecting onto the stones. Merlin nodded slowly, turning so that he was facing the knight and could lean against the wall.

"You- you look familiar." The knight said, his eyes narrowed as he put a finger to his chin. He scratched at the hairs that prickled his skin, scanning Merlin with a keen eye. "Ever been here before?" He asked. Merlin nodded, furrowing his brow as he got a good look at the knight.

The raven-haired teen noticed that the knight had familiar hair, curly chestnut colored locks that came down to his shoulders and held himself in a manner that was warm and friendly. Something clicked in the warlock's mind, and he recognized just who the knight was.

"Sir Richard?" He asked, a smile breaking out on his face. The knight craned his head back, eyes wide.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, furrowing his brow. Merlin's crooked smile grew wider at that, the thought of execution shoved from his mind.

"It's me- Merlin!" He said, to which the knight's eyes widened. He nearly dropped his pack from the force of which the elder man embraced him, a smile of his own on his face.

"I should have known! I've only ever met one boy who was as scrawny as you." Richard said with a chuckle. "You don't actually seem to have changed that much, now that I know it's you." He continued, releasing the warlock with a sputtering breath.

"Yea well...we can't all eat like knights ya know," Merlin said with a cheeky grin, straightening out his hair. The knight shook his own head, raising his hands on his hips. "So what are you doing back in Camelot?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I'm actually here to study under Gaius," if he was honest, it wasn't a complete lie. While he would be studying magic under the elderly physician, he would also be learning the art of medicine as well.

Sir Richard beamed at that, giving him a single nod. "That's wonderful!" He said, his expression stiffening after the words left his mouth. His features became stony and twisted when he next talked. "I'm sure you want to see Arthur, then." the words catching Merlin's attention.

"Wait, how do you-" Merlin was cut off by a casual wave of the hand and a wink. "Gaius talks about you a lot." He replied. "Why don't you go check in with the old man, eh? I'm sure he's dying to see you. After that, you might-" the knight paused as if unsure of his words. 

"Gaius talks about you a lot." Sir Richard ruffled the young man's hair, much to Merlin's dismay. "Why don't you go check in with the old man, eh? I'm sure he's dying to see you. After that, you might-" the knight paused as if unsure of his words. 

"You might find Arthur on the training fields afterward." Sir Richard gave him a half smile, one that didn't seem sincere before he was called away by another knight.

Merlin didn't have time to question the man's actions, though, because he did, in fact, need to check in with Gaius. The teen sighed and straightened his pack, walking toward's Gaius's chambers.

 

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yu guys liked this one!
> 
> If you did, you know what to do!
> 
> Thanks!


	11. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens...
> 
> Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!
> 
> A&M: *nervous glances*
> 
> Me: I love suffering!
> 
> A: Maybe we should do something...?
> 
> M: Can't...he holds the quill my friend.
> 
> A: Damn.
> 
> M: All we can do his pray he goes easy on us....
> 
> Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Enjoy!

~ ~ ~

  
_Merlin didn't have time to question the man's actions, though, because he did, in fact, need to check in with Gaius. The teen sighed and straightened his pack, walking toward's Gaius's chambers._

  
_~ ~ ~_

 

Merlin walked past the knights that stood outside the tower Gaius's chambers resided in. He gave them a toothless smile and walked up the stone steps, swallowing thickly. Anticipation ate at him as he raised his hand to knock, opening the door shortly after. The old man's chambers looked the same as they had when he was a child, things strewn about the place in a half-hazard way.

The young warlock looked around, furrowing his brow. "Gaius?" he called out, looking around for the elderly physician. Merlin heard shuffling and looked up to find Gaius at a bookshelf, putting away books. "Gaius!" he said with a smile, startling the man. Merlin's eyes widened as Gaius stumbled backward, crashing through the guard rail and over the balcony's edge.

Instinct took over as the raven-haired teen's eyes glowed gold, slowing the physician's descent. A bed slid across the wooden floor and came to rest underneath the slowly falling old man. The shining color faded from Merlin's eyes, and he blinked at what had happened. "Gaius are you alright?" he asked, running to the man.

Gaius seemed a bit dazed at first, his eyes wide before realizing Merlin was there and talking to him. "You've been practicing," he said with a smile, making the younger man laugh. Merlin helped him to stand, glancing at the broken rail before looking to his mentor. 

They stood there for a moment, simply staring before Gaius embraced him warmly. Merlin smiled, wrapping his arms around the man. Warmth bloomed in his chest, making his smile grow wider. He was released shortly, but the warmth stayed.

"Well, I supposed I don't need to show you where your room is." Gaius said, gesturing towards his old room. Merlin smiled and nodded, walking up the stairs. He opened the door to his room and took in the sight- it looked practically the same since he'd left it.

There were pieces of parchment hung on the walls with nails, depicting crude drawings he and Arthur had made when they got bored. There were pictures of animals and plants, of he and the blonde fighting beasts, of them exploring the world- it made the warlock long for his friend even more. 

His bed was the same as he'd left it, if only smaller looking now. He could see out of his window now, and was enraptured by the sight it beheld. He could see the entire village from this point- it overlooked the courtyard and the market, which shined in the sun. A small pillar of smoke still rose from the square, and the warlock avoided looking to that area. Merlin could see the rolling hills in the distance, where the sun and the moon would kiss the Earth, the expanding forest outside of Camelot's walls, which seemed to go on forever. 

The sight left him speechless, and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Camelot had been calling out to him, pulling him back, and the warlock was more than happy to finally be home once more. 

Merlin looked away from the view of the kingdom to his room, as simple and meek as it was, and smiled. He then closed the window and pulled off his packs, setting them on the bed. He unpacked everything he had brought, putting his books on the shelves, potion bottles on his desk along with parchment and quills, and clothing in the cupboard. 

When he was satisfied, the warlock hung his packs on his bed frame, opening his bedroom door and walking down the stairs. "Gaius?" he called out, finding the physician at the table with a book in hand, glasses perched on his nose. He grinned at the sight, breathing a laugh. "I'm uh- I'm gonna go see if I can find Arthur," he said, his heart thrumming faster at the thought of his old friend.

Gaius looked up from his book at this, an apprehensive look etched into his features. "Are you sure that is wise, Merlin? You only just got here and-" Merlin's shoulders slumped, and he brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck. 

"Well it's just..." he started, taking a deep breath. "It's been nearly ten years, Gaius. Sir Richard told me that I could find him on the training grounds, and I just thought..." he trailed off, biting his lip. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What proof would he have that Arthur would even speak to him if he did find him? He had been furious when Merlin had left.

Gaius' gaze softened, and he took off his glasses. The physician sighed, closing his book and setting it on the table. "If you must find him, then I won't stop you. But Merlin, my boy, listen to me." the man said, earning the warlock's attention. "People's attitudes, bodies, even their minds can change over time. But a man's heart is something that stands firm, even through hardship. Keep that in mind, yes?" 

Merlin furrowed his brow, listening to the elderly man's words. "Yes- of course, Gaius," he replied, flashing him a small smile. He then turned on his heel and opened the chamber door, stepping out and practically running down the stairs. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

Merlin stepped out into the cool air, looking around as to take in all of Camelot. He knew this city fairly well, though he hadn't ever been to the training grounds. The warlock looked around, spotting a produce vendor and walking up to them. "Excuse me?" he asked, gaining the woman that was running the stand's attention.

"Do you uh- Do you know where the training grounds are?" he asked, giving her a shy smile. The woman smiled and nodded, pointing towards the castle. 

"Around there. It's under the arch and near the river. Going to watch the knights train, huh?" she said with a grin, turning back to her produce. Merlin nodded in thanks and set off towards the castle. Knight training? Did that make Arthur a knight? If Arthur was a knight, his father must have been a noble, but a noble would never allow his son to spend his days in the village. Maybe he was a servant, then? Perhaps he polished the knights' armor and swords. 

Merlin was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized he was at the training grounds until he heard laughter and voices. The warlock looked up to see a group of men in red tunics and leather standing before what Merlin assumed was a servant holding a target on his back. The young man was walking across the field, presumably moving the target hoisted over his back to a different spot.

He watched as one of the men, a blonde with broad shoulders, made jabs at him, comparing his intellect to the opposite of the sun, and laughing alongside the other men. Merlin's eyes widened as the blonde leaned towards his mates and uttered a few words before grabbed a dagger and hurling it at the servant's back. 

The knife stuck into the wood of the target, startling the young man and causing him to stop. He took the target off of his shoulder and glanced down at it, then back up at the group of men. "H-hang on-" the man attempted to say, only to be washed out by the blonde.

"Well don't stop!" he said, the men around him laughing. The blonde picked up another dagger as the servant's eyes widened, the poor young man pulling the target back up to guard himself against the oncoming weapons. The blonde laughed as the servant attempted to dodge his attacks, mocking him as he ran. "I told you to keep moving!" he said when the servant paused, dropping the target by mistake and ducking behind it.

The blonde man laughed and looked back to his group, a smirk on his face as he said: "You want some moving target practice?". The servant stumbled, tripping over his feet and sending the target rolling towards Merlin. The teen in question stopped it with his foot, tipping it over and resting his foot on top of the target so the servant couldn't pick it up again.

His original purpose for coming here forgotten, Merlin looked towards the blonde, furrowing his brow. "Hey- Come on, that's enough," he said, a frown etching itself into his features. While this man may be a noble, he didn't have the right to treat someone this way. The blonde's smile disappeared, being replaced with an indignant look. 

"What?" he asked as if he wasn't used to being questioned or confronted. Merlin wouldn't cower back, though, just because of some title the man held. He wouldn't allow for people to be treated this cruelly. 

"You've had your fun, my friend," Merlin said as the man came closer to him, the servant long having backed away from the target. The closer the armor-clad blonde got, the more Merlin could make out of his features. He was broad shouldered, and large arms and a sturdy chest, all covered by his red tunic. The man had a strong jaw and a mop of golden-blonde hair on his head, and as he came closer, a strange feeling of familiarity washed over the warlock.

He paused, blinking at the man's expression, one of defiance and pride. Merlin knew that look. He'd seen it dozens, if not hundreds of times, but not from this, or any man. The raven-haired teen had only witnessed his expression on that of a hard-headed, scrappy young boy. Merlin took in a sharp breath, having to physically brace himself as everything clicked.

The warlock felt his chest get tight, the warmth he had felt when he saw the blonde finally making sense. He swallowed thickly, blinking as if to clear his vision. The man before him was Arthur, his childhood friend, his confidant, his brother in all but blood- and he was a complete _asshole_. 

Merlin managed a smile, to which the blonde raised a brow at. His heart then sank into his stomach at his next words. "Do I know you?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms. He held himself in a manner that radiated power and demanded respect, though when Merlin felt this it made his heart drop further. His smile disappeared, but the warmth wouldn't fade, so he tried something.

"Er- I...I'm Merlin," he said, looking for any sign, any glimmer of recognition in the blonde's face, but only found irritation and pride instead. He lowered his hand, his brow furrowing at the blonde. How could he not remember him? What had Gaius told him? _People change_. Right. And his best friend had changed into someone he would have despised as a boy.

"So I don't know you then." The blonde retorted, looking the warlock up and down. Merlin's shoulders slumped with a sigh, looking to the ground in defeat. 

"I suppose not." he said, glancing back up and meeting Arthur's gaze.

"Yet you called me friend."

Merlin felt as if he were being run through, his chest clenching at the disgust in the blonde's voice when he said those words. His friend really had changed. And not in a good way.

"That-" Merlin swallowed, trying to keep his emotions in check. The last thing he needed was for this new Arthur to see him cry. "That was my mistake," he said, lifting his foot off the wooden target. Arthur smirked and rested his arms on his hips, looking at Merlin as if he were worth no more than the dirt on his boots. 

"Yes, I think so."

Merlin felt anger begin to stir in him, and he clenched his fists at his sides. How could Arthur become like _this_? He despised nobles who thought themselves above others when he was a child, how could he have become like them? "Yeah, I'd never have a friend who could be such an _ass_." he said, glaring the blonde right in the eyes.

With that said, Merlin turned to leave, needing to get away and find a place to think. He started walking, only to be interrupted by the blonde. 

"Or I one that could be so stupid." the words made the warlock pause, glancing over his shoulder. Did that mean-

"Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" Arthur asked, diminishing the raven-haired teen's hopes. He shook his head, turning to face the blonde as he walked over to him. "Would you like me to help you, then?" he asked with a smirk.

Merlin shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "I wouldn't  if I were you," he said. He never wanted to hurt Arthur, nor would he ever use his magic against anyone innocent, (no matter how much of an ass they are) but the threat was still there. Sometimes instinct took over.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" Arthur mocks, spreading his arms as the men behind him laughed. Merlin shook his head, fists still balled at his sides. "Come on then!" the blonde said, laughing as he talked. "Come on! Come oooon!" 

The warlock clenched his teeth, anger boiling to the surface. He turned to completely face his former friend and took a swing at him. His arm was caught in an instant and twisted so that it was against his back and he was kneeling on the ground. Merlin winced in pain, taking sharp breaths as Arthur held his wrist tightly.

Arthur leaned down, anger and frustration in his features. "I'll have you thrown in jail for that," he said, making the teen's brows raise in surprise. He couldn't do that...nobles had no power to do that.

"What- who do you think you are, the king?!" Merlin said, gasping as his arm was pushed further into his spine. He winced from the pain, hanging his head as the blonde replied.

"No. I'm his son, Arthur." 

Merlin's eyes widened in surprise before he blacked out with a swift kick to the gut. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

When Merlin gained consciousness again, he was laying on the cold stones of a cell. There were small patches of hay strewn about the floor and sticking to his clothes. The warlock sat up and raised his arm to rub his head, a dull pain throbbing throughout his shoulder. He blinked and attempted to see in the low light of the torch, there being no windows for added light.

Merlin maneuvered himself up against the cell wall, picking strands of hay from his hair. He heard shuffling and noticed two knights standing guard outside his cell. The teen swallowed, glancing between them, though they paid him no mind. 

The warlock closed his eyes, needing to sleep and think about what all had happened that day, what had conspired between him and his childhood friend. He soon drifted off to sleep, laying down on a pile of hay. 

When he woke for the second time, it was from the sound of someone calling his name. It echoed through his mind, tieing his core in knots and making the warmth that he knew was his magic tremble and quake. Merlin looked around for the source, though found none. The voice rang through his mind again, the warlock finding that the sound was coming from below him. He scrambled away from the place he'd been sitting, only to hear his name called again, this time with his ears.

"Merlin!" the voice said, full of relief and frustration. The warlock in question looked up to find Gaius standing at his cell, the knights behind him giving him suspicious looks. "You never cease to amaze me, you know that?" the elderly man said as one of the guards unlocked the door, allowing him to enter the cell. "I told you to keep your nose out of trouble, and what do you do? You seek it out!" the man continued to lecture him as he helped him up, a smile on his face.

"You never told me that," Merlin replied, raising a brow with a grin. Gaius gave him a light-hearted smack on the shoulder, making the young man wince. 

"Well, I meant to. Anyways, you're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings and get you released." Merlin brightened at this, his crooked grin widening. "Really? Thank you, Gaius! Thank you!" he said, coming out of the cell. The physician shook his head with a sigh, leading the way up the stairs. "I won't forget this, Gaius." 

"Well..." the elder man trailed off, continuing up the stairs. "There is a _small_ price to pay..." he said, holding the door open for the young warlock.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Merlin could only shut his eyes as an overly ripe tomato was thrown at him. The squishy fruit smacked into his chin, bursting and covering him with foul-smelling juice and mush. The warlock risked a glance at his attacker to find the group of children that had gathered around him digging in a basket of rotten produce.

The teen chuckled at this, being put into the stocks a small price to pay to be let go. Merlin instinctively shut his eyes as another child, a small, redheaded girl, came closer to him with a head of lettuce in her hands. She got right next to his face and surprisingly set the vegetable on the ground, lifting her arms above her head so that she could reach Merlin's face. 

The warlock opened his eyes to find her wiping juice that had been making its way from his matted hair to his eyes with a piece of tattered cloth. She grinned at him and glanced back down at her 'weapon', then back up at him in question. Merlin smiled and nodded, the girl giggling and picking up her lettuce. She then rejoined the group of children who had found their own projectiles. 

Merlin grinned and shook his head, awaiting the oncoming fire. He knew the children meant no harm by what they did, and their assaults didn't cause any pain. He cracked open an eye when he didn't feel any produce hit him and found himself face to face with a light colored fabric. The teen looked up to find a woman with skin the color of warm chocolate, which looked smooth and gleamed in the sun. Her hair was black as obsidian and curled so that it resembled a lion's mane. 

She held herself with dignity, yet had a warm smile on her face. The woman stood between him and the children, who looked as if they'd just been caught in misconduct. She kneeled down and set her basket on the cobblestone, moving Merlin's hair out of his face. "Hey," she said, breathing a laugh. "My name's Guinevere, but everyone calls me Gwen." she said, reaching out to shake Merlin's trapped hand. "I'm Lady Morgana's maid." 

Merlin smiled at her, glancing at the children behind her. "Right. I'm Merlin," he said, shaking her hand. "Although, most people just call me idiot," he said, his face falling a bit at the thought of his former friend. 

Gwen held up a finger at that, giving him a face that resembled his mother's 'Don't say that, I won't have you talk badly about yourself like that.' look. "No no no, I saw what you did. It was brave," she said, raising her brow.

"It was stupid..." Merlin muttered, more to himself than anything. While it was true what he did was stupid as well, what he thought was really stupid was believing that Arthur would have remained the same person he knew as a boy. He hadn't even known that the boy- er, man- was a prince, let alone prince of Camelot! Maybe he didn't know Arthur as well as he had thought. 

"Well, it's good you stood up to him," Gwen said, unaware of the warlock's internal argument.

"You think so?" 

"Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero," Gwen said, picking up her basket. Merlin smiled, nodding.

"Well, thank you. But if you'll excuse me, my fans are waiting," he said, motioning with his head the growingly impatient children armed with produce. Gwen blinked, breathing a laugh as she looked over her shoulder. She looked back to him and nodded, continuing on down the road.

Merlin was given only a moment to think about her as she walked off, though, before he felt produce lobbed at his head once again, followed by giggles.

 

~ ~ ~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed please leave a kudos and a comment below!
> 
> CIAO!!! :D


	12. Tales Of Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE STUFF HAPPENS!
> 
> Me: I'm sorry boys, really, I am, it's just that your pain makes for REALLY good entertainment.
> 
> A: WELL I THINK--
> 
> M: *grabs Arthur* We understand Red, really. Excuse him.
> 
> Me: *Shrugs* hey, I get it. 
> 
> M: Come on, dollop-head.

 

~ ~ ~

 

_Merlin was given only a moment to think about her as she walked off, though, before he felt produce lobbed at his head once again, followed by giggles._

 

~ ~ ~

 

Merlin was released at sundown, his neck aching and hair crusty and sticking out at odd ends. The young man stood and stretched, thanking the knight who released him with a nod. He turned and headed off toward's Gaius' chambers, rolling his neck as he walked.

The warlock opened the door to the physician's chambers and stepped in, boards creaking beneath him and gaining Gaius' attention. "Merlin! There you are. I'm making broth if you want any." he said casually as the teen took a seat at the cluttered table. "Would you like some vegetables with that?" he asked, pulling a bit of lettuce out of the warlock's hair with a grin.

Merlin chuckled, shaking his head. "I know you're still upset with me," he said, picking up a spoon and eating the broth. Gaius shook his head and sat down with his own bowl, stirring it with a spoon.

"I'm not upset, my boy. I just worry. What would your mother think if she knew you were throwing punches at nobles?" the elderly man asked, raising his spoon to his mouth. Gaius raised a brow, awaiting the young man's response.

Merlin sighed, not wanting to think of his mother. "I know, and I'm sorry. It's just..." he trailed off, furrowing his brow. "Hold on a minute, what you said before I left- you..." the warlock felt his breath catch in his chest, his core twisting into knots. "You warned me that people change. That Arthur could be different." Merlin continued, narrowing his eyes. "Did you know he was the prince?" 

Gaius was silent, staring into his bowl. Merlin stood quickly, knocking over his chair. "YOU KNEW!" he said, clenching his teeth. "You knew, and you never told me?!" he said, tears welling in his eyes. 

The old man looked up, his age showing as he looked at Merlin with tired, sad eyes. "It wasn't important when you were a boy. Had I told you before you left, you wouldn't have believed me, or you wouldn't have gone to see him," he said, and aura of calm surrounding him. "It wasn't my place."

Merlin loosened his jaw, tearing his gaze away from the old man. He bit his lip and picked up his chair, moving it in and leaving the table. "I need to think..." he said, opening the chamber doors. "I'll be back later." he muttered before closing the door behind him.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Merlin ducked out into the courtyard, the sun disappearing behind the horizon. The sky was cast in a golden light, turning clouds pink and purple. Merlin ignored the world around him, maneuvering through the thin crowd. He made his way down into the village, traveling along a path he knew by instinct. When the young man reached a thin space between two cottages, he looked around. 

Merlin then attempted to squeeze through the thin space. He had never been more thankful to be thin, because though it was tight, the warlock was still able to slip through the thin space. He came out the other side after a few moments, dusting off his tunic and jacket.

The raven-haired teen looked back at the crack, then walked to the castle wall. He began removing stones from it, opening a small path in the wall. Merlin peered through the hole, squeezing through it with slight difficulty. It took him longer than it should have, but eventually the warlock was able to make it through the hole and outside of the walls. 

Merlin winced as he looked to his arm, which had a couple of scrapes from the stone on it. He dismissed the wound and continued on, walking into the forest brush. Merlin moved plants out of his way as he walked, his feet taking him down a path they knew instinctively. He tried not to think of Arthur, of how he had changed, or of what he had become. 

The warlock reached the clearing by the time the sun had practically disappeared in the horizon, a sad smile on his face as the watched the stone wall pond glisten as it always had. He took a seat next to it, taking in his surroundings. Near the pond was the elder tree where they had built their fortress, with a rope tied that lay limply against the massive trunk. A pair of wooden swords lay covered in ivy on the ground, and a rusty metal helmet discarded near the tree. 

Merlin stood, a flurry of emotions overcoming him. He walked to the tree and grabbed the rope, giving it a tug before using it to clamber up the trunk. The raven-haired man pushed himself between two large branches and sat down on another, leaning against the trunk. The wood was sturdy and smooth from how often the pair would climb up there when they were young. Merlin ran his hand over the bark, tears welling in his eyes at the thought.

Arthur's words echoed through his mind, making his insides twist uncomfortably. 

_"Do I know you?"_

He had hoped, had been so sure that the blonde would remember him, it felt like his world had been shattered when he was oblivious.

_"So, I don't know you then."_

Merlin shut his eyes tightly, tears leaving salty tracks down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around himself, ignoring the stinging gash pain he felt from stretching. He felt hollow, like part of him was missing. His frame shook as he sobbed quietly, fear and frustration coming out in the form of tears.

When his tears subsided, Merlin pulled out the small pendant he had around his neck. He rubbed his thumb against the smooth wood, his breath hitching as he attempted to calm himself. For the first time in years, he took the necklace off. The warlock clenched his fist, clutching the pendant tightly and holding it close to his chest. "I won't give up on you Arthur. I made you a promise, and I intend on keeping it. No matter how stubborn you are." a small smile touched his lips as he put the necklace back around his neck. 

"You won't get rid of me that easily."

 

~ ~ ~

 

Arthur couldn't help the strange feeling that had come over him when he first saw the lanky, clumsy raven-haired teen that had wandered into the training grounds. There was an aura of familiarity about him, though when he interrupted his fun with the servant, anger overshadowed all else.

The feeling rose again when the young man had given him a lopsided smile and called him ' _friend_ '. There had been hope- an overwhelming amount in his eyes, which was gone in an instant when Arthur told the peasant he didn't know him.

The man told him his name, Merlin, which struck a chord with the prince. It sounded very familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on just where he had heard it from. While his father did occasionally use Merlins as messenger birds, the name felt different than that. He had been so confused with his own thoughts that he simply let his mouth run on its own, only paying attention once more when the man insulted him.

It had been a full day since then, and while he took great pleasure in seeing the man thrown in the stocks, he couldn't ignore the nagging feeling in his mind that he somehow knew him. 

The prince put the thought out of his mind with a sigh. His father had invited a well-known performer or something and was forcing Arthur to come ot the banquet where she would perform. He straightened his royal tunic, looking himself over in the mirror once before heading out.

He couldn't be late, after all. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

Merlin had a new-found determination filling his core as he climbed down the tree trunk, a smile on his face as he began to form a plan. He bid the hidden area a silent farewell and started walking towards Camelot's walls. 

Once he arrived and had managed to maneuver his way back through the crevice in the wall, Merlin quickly made his way back to Gaius's chambers. As he was making his way up the physician's stairs, the man in question came out of the door. "Gaius?" Merlin questioned as the man turned to face him. "Where are you going?" 

The elderly man gave him a smile and patted his back, guiding him back down the stairs. "Merlin my boy, you're just in time. You're coming with me to the banquet," he said. Merlin lit up, a smile crossing his face. "Now don't go getting any ideas, my boy. We won't be eating. We will simply be there in case anything goes wrong." The younger man sighed, nodding his head.

"Hey Gaius?' he asked as they crossed the courtyard. It was getting dark, and guards walked around them lighting torches. "Is there anything beneath the dungeons?" 

Gaius gave him a confused look, and shook his head. "No, not that I know of. Why do you ask?" 

Merlin scratched the back of his neck as they walked up the castle steps and into the massive structure itself. "Well, when I was in there, I heard someone or- some _thing_ calling to me, saying my name." They passed some servants as they went through a long corridor, stopping before a towering wooden door.

"We'll talk about this later. But for now, just be quiet and stay by my side, understand?" the physician asked, raising a brow. 

The warlock nodded as the doors opened, following his mentor closely. The hall was filled with light and the smell of food, of laughter and chatter. Merlin smiled at the sight, standing near the war besides Gaius. "This is amazing..." he muttered, making the elder grin. "Who's that?" Merlin questioned as he gestured to a woman- the same one he'd seen during the execution. 

She wore a flowing red dress with a revealing cut that shimmered in the candlelight. Her voice sounded like bells when she laughed, gently shoving the man next to her. He, in return, laughed as well.

"That is the Lady Morgana, King Uther's ward," Gaius told him, eyeing him carefully. "Don't get any ideas, Merlin. She's a noble, the closest the king has to a daughter in fact." The raven haired man sighed, nodding as he continued to look around. The room was packed with nobles and knights, all joyfully talking to one another. At the head of the table sat King Uther and his son, golden crowns atop their heads as they drank and ate.

Beside them sat a brown-haired woman, who wore a smile but who's eyes seemed dark. The warlock frowned at this, narrowing his eyes at the woman. "Who's that?" he asked the physician. Gaius told him of the King's guest, and of what she was to do that night. "Gaius, I have a bad feeling about her," he said, furrowing his brow as she stood.

"And now, if you all will quiet down, the lovely Lady Helen will perform for us!" King Uther said, a round of applause following after. Merlin watched as she walked onto a platform and smiled, taking a deep breath before singing. 

 _"Cover your ears."_  

Merlin heard the voice, deep and quiet, echo through his mind. He furrowed his brow but covered his ears as she began to sing. His eyes widened as the room grew cold, candlelight diminishing. Spiderwebs formed around them, choking out the light and leaving the room dark. The infective substance crawled along the walls, covering the stones and edging towards the noblemen that sat at the table.

Merlin looked to them, finding that everyone had fallen asleep. Even Gaius, who had been standing beside him moments earlier, was slumped against the wall, webs covering him. The warlock looked to the woman as she continued to sing, an evil glint in her eyes. 

The webs continued to cover everything, the people that had previously been enjoying a meal now looking themselves much like a meal. The raven-haired teen looked at her in confusion, shaking his head. "Why are you doing this?!" he called out, taking a step to avoid an approaching mass of webs. The woman paused, looking at him with fury in her eyes as she sang louder. 

Accepting he wasn't going to get a response from her, he grabbed a sword from a sleeping guard, pointing the heavy object at her clumsily. Merlin's hand shook as he struggled to keep the weapon steady, the woman- who the warlock could only assume was magic, having suddenly cut off her song. She smiled wickedly as a silver dagger was pulled from her shoe, the metal gleaming in the moonlight that streamed through the windows. 

For a moment, both of them were still, Merlin struggling not to drop the heavy weapon, and the woman seemingly assessing her now slumbering captive crowd. Then, in an instant, she was running full force towards the king. 

Merlin's eyes flashed a radiant gold, sending a goblet full of wine sailing towards her. She growled when the projectile hit her, looking over her shoulder at the young man. "Why do you protect them?!" she roared, her voice echoing through the room. "Do you not know where you are!? They would kill you on sight for your gifts! You are nothing in their eyes! NOTHING!!" 

She turned and held a hand out towards him, her eyes glowing gold as she incanted a spell. Merlin looked around panicked, sweat beading on his brow before his eyes caught sight of something he could use to his advantage. 

The warlock dove out of the way as a blast of energy rocketed towards him, crashing into the stones behind him and making them melt. A shudder ran down his spine as he got up quickly, heaving the sword up as he ran to another wall. He looked at the chain attached to it, one that ran upwards and held the massive chandelier aloft. He glanced over to find the woman standing directly beneath the object, breathing heavily.

Without a second thought, Merlin brought the sword up over his head and brought it down on the chain, snapping the links and sending the chandelier downwards. The woman looked up just in time to see the massive object crash down on her, pinning her to the floor. She cried out in agony, a wave of energy suddenly cracking through the room.

Her form melted away to reveal an old woman, covered with rags and aged, discolored skin. Merlin recoiled, blinking confusedly at the familiarity she held. he racked his brain for the reason why, eyes widening when he remembered the same woman at the execution, screaming and yelling for her son that had been burned. 

The candles erupted into flame at once, lighting up the room and filling it with warmth. The webs she had made shied away from the sudden flame, melting away from the light and sticking to the stone walls. Merlin swallowed and dropped the sword, running to the chandelier and kneeling beside it. "Stay down," he said to the now withered woman.

Slowly but surely, the people of the room woke from their slumber, confused and pulling webs from their attire. The king himself paused at pulling the webs, catching sight of the elderly woman pinned beneath the chandelier, and Merlin kneeling beside it.  

The young man stood, looking to the floor as the king assessed the situation. It was then that he noticed the woman still clutching the dagger, and her eyes flashed gold. Merlin sprung into action, time seeming to slow as he leaped over the table and tackled the prince. He knocked the blonde out of his chair and simultaneously out of the path of the dagger, said weapon digging itself into the velvet red upholstery that covered the man's chair.

Merlin was left breathing heavily, straddling the prince with wide eyes. He stared into bright, stubborn blue eyes that he hadn't seen since they were children getting lost in his own thoughts. He swallowed thickly, licking his lips before whispering yo the blonde. "I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it, you prat." he said, giving the blonde a quirk of a smile. Recognition flashed in the prince's widening eyes as the warlock stood, dusting himself off.

He took a step back as Arthur stood, his eyes wide and mouth agape as he stared at the raven-haired man. The king cleared his throat as Arthur was about to speak, silencing the prince and gaining the room's attention.

"You saved my boy's life," he said to Merlin, making the young man blush. "A debt must be repaid," he said, holding his head high. Merlin furrowed his brow, looking back at Arthur who was staring at him with great confusion and pain. 

"I- uhm- well..." Merlin stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded." the king insisted, pulling his still mentally recovering son closer. "You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur’s manservant!" he said with a warm smile, patting his son's shoulder.

Arthur pulled away, looking between his father and Merlin. "Father!" he said in protest. 

Merlin nodded and bowed to the king, unable to look at the prince. He walked back over to Gaius and stood by him as the unsuccessful feast drew to a close, the warlock unable to get Arthur's eyes off of him. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, I hoped you liked this one, and really sorry about how long it took to get it out. 
> 
> That being said, please leave a kudos or comment telling me what you liked or how I can improve! 
> 
> Thanks! :P


	13. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: After that last chapter, I think the boys need a bit to cool off. Maybe tie up some loose ends...
> 
> A: COOL. OFF. COOL OFF!?!? I WAS NEARLY SKEWERED!
> 
> Me: Keyword? Nearly.
> 
> A: WHY YOU LITTLE--
> 
> M: *holding back Arthur* Sorry about him...uh- keep...doing what your doing?
> 
> Me: I will, Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So just as a side note, this story is nowhere near completed.  
> I have like, 20-30 chapters in total planned for this fic.  
> anyways- Enjoy!

~ ~ ~

 

_Merlin nodded and bowed to the king, unable to look at the prince. He walked back over to Gaius and stood by him as the unsuccessful feast drew to a close, the warlock unable to get Arthur's eyes off of him._

 

~ ~ ~

 

When Merlin and Gaius got back to their chamber's, the warlock collapsed into a small wooden chair. His chest heaved as he attempted to breathe correctly, clutching his tunic tightly as his heart beat loudly in his ears. Gaius poured him a bowl of soup and set it before him, sitting across in his own chair. 

Once the raven had successfully calmed down, he looked between the elderly physician and the bowl before him, being thrown off when the man raised his brow at him. "What?" Merlin asked, looking back down at the bowl. Gaius simply sighed, tilting his head. The younger man picked up a spoon and swirled the liquid in his bowl, thoughts running rampant through his mind. 

"Merlin..." the older man started, catching the younger's attention. "You did good tonight," he said, a smile gracing his wrinkled face. Merlin nodded silently, continuing to stir his soup. In truth, he was happy he was able to keep the prince alive but couldn't get the image of his face out of his mind. 

"I'm going to go for a walk," he said, standing up and walking to the door. "I'll be back in a little while Gaius," he said with a small smile, straightening his jacket before opening the heavy wooden door and walking out.

He went down the stairs two at a time, hooking his hand on the edge of the wall and pulling himself out of the hallway. Merlin took a deep breath as he looked around the deserted courtyard, pulling his jacket closer as the night air chilled his skin. 

The warlock walked under and archway and up a flight of stairs, passing a pair of knights with a smile. He became lost in his thoughts, going where his feet took him until he heard a voice. 

**"Merlin."**

It was the one that echoed through his mind and radiated power- radiated _magic_ , making him swallow thickly and stop in his tracks. Merlin looked around, hoping to find its source when the voice spoke again.

 **"Follow my voice, young warlock."**  

Merlin drew in a shuddering breath, tugging at his neckerchief and biting his lip nervously. He looked around and felt a tugging at his gut, following the feeling down a pathway. He walked down a flight of stairs and around a corner, the feeling growing stronger with each step. 

Soon he found himself walking down some stairs that led to a windowless hallway, the stones making up the wall charred from torches. Merlin looked around confusedly, grabbing a burning torch off its mount and holding it high. 

**"Continue on down this path. Follow your instincts Emrys."**

The voice was louder here, almost seeming to come from below him. Merlin walked to the end of the hall, turning to the left and coming to a large, wooden door. The barricade was locked with a large, heavy lock, clasped closed around rusting chains. Confused, the young man looked around, hoping to find another possible passage. With none in sight, he glanced over his shoulder before holding his hand out towards the lock.

His eyes flashed gold and the lock unhinged itself, hanging loosely from the rusting chains. Merlin moved the chains the best he could and opened the door, a cool, damp wind blowing in his face when the door was opened. There were another set of stairs, these seemingly carved out of stone. 

The doorway itself was dark, Merlin's torch lighting only the area around him. He risked another glance behind him before stepping onto the stone and walking inside. 

After a few steps, the raven-haired man noticed that the room was colder than the hallway had been and that there was a draft. The walls, which were a dark stone, seemed moist while the steps he walked down were scorched from flames. The room soon turned into a cave system, the walls becoming uncarved and opening up into a massive chamber. 

The underground chamber looked large enough to hold a whole town and stunned the warlock into silence. Rocks hung from the high ceiling in jagged points, slowly dripping liquid onto mirroring sharp rocks that seemed to sprout from darkness. 

Merlin saw a platform of rock in the middle of the room, an impossibly large chain attached to its base. He furrowed his brow and followed the chain, leaning over the edge as it disappeared around the corner. 

"Hello?" Merlin called out, holding his torch high as he attempted to see more of the chamber. There was a sudden gust of wind, extinguishing the raven's torch and knocking him over. He threw up his arm to guard his face from the afflicting wind, eyes pinched until it abruptly stopped. 

Merlin opened his eyes and blinked, coughing up dust that had been lodged in his throat. The cave seemed to be illuminated by light blue crystals embedded in the rock, gifting a soft glow to the area around him. He slowly lowered his arm to find a scaled, winged creature towering over him. The room was noticeably warmer, and the young man's core seemed to swirl as the magic in his reacted to the beast before him. 

The warlock swallowed, scrambling to stand and push himself as far into the stone wall as he could. The dragon watched him with a curious eye, smoke huffing through its nostrils at the boy's actions. 

" **Do not fear me, young warlock,"** it said, voice echoing through the chambers and sparking recognition in said warlock's eyes. He pushed himself off the wall and walked to the edge, blinking at the sight of the massive dragon. 

"You- How do you know about- about..." Merlin bit his lip, glancing at his feet before looking back up. 

 **"About your magic?"** the dragon quirked a scaly eyebrow, ghost of a smirk playing on its muzzle. 

Merlin nodded slowly, tilting his head. "Yes- and- and how do yu know about me? Who are you? Why are you down here? Does the king know-" questions tumbled out of his mouth clumsily like a waterfall, making him trip over his own words.

The dragon raised its head and sighed, sitting down on the now occupied stone platform. " **Calm yourself, young one. All will be answered in due time,"** it said, settling into a relaxed position.  **"As for who I am, my name is Kilgarrah. I am the last of my kind, as far as I know, and I have been imprisoned here for many years."** The dragon's voice took on a gentler tone as he spoke, his gaze shifting to the roof of the cavern. 

Kilgarrah turned his attention back to Merlin and gave him a toothy grin, tilting his massive head.  **"How small you are for such a great destiny."** he said, shaking his head gently. 

Merlin furrowed his brow, tugging at his neckerchief. "What do you mean?" he asked, dropping his hand. "What destiny?"

**"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason."**

The warlock looked at his hands then back up at the dragon. "So there is a reason?" he asked, hopeful. He had always wondered why he had been given something that made him so different from everyone else, but he had never really thought about it.

**"Arthur is the Once and Future King. The one who will unite the land of Albion."**

Merlin glanced back at the hall from which he had come from, the thought of the blonde making his stomach tighten.

**"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike."**

All this talk of Arthur made him want to vomit, so he shook his head. "I don't see what this has to do with me." he said, trying to change the subject. 

 **"This has everything to do with you. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."**  

"No. No, you’ve got this wrong."

**"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn’t."**

Merlin ran his hands through his hair, tugging at the locks so tightly his knuckles turned white. He shut his eyes tightly, the thought of facing the man he had abandoned for so many years eating away at his heart. 

Kilgarrah let out a breath, catching the young man's attention once more.  **"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it."**

"No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one-" he felt tears come to his eyes, balling his hands into fists and rubbing them angrily away. "He's....he's an idiot...a prat."

The dragon smiled down at him, extending his wings.  **"Perhaps it’s your destiny to change that."** He launched himself off of the platform and took to the air, disappearing into the darkness of the cave.

Merlin's eyes widened when the creature took off, stretching his arm out after it. "No no no! Wait! I need to know more!" his voice bounced off the cavern's walls, coming back at him and mocking him. 

He let his arm drop unceremoniously, sighing as he picked up the extinguished torch. "Or not..." he muttered, walking back towards the hall.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Merlin arrived back at the physician's quarters by the time the moon was high in the sky, dragging his feet up the stone stairs. He opened the heavy door and shut it behind him, finding Gaius sitting at the table, a book laid open before him.

"I was beginning to think you'd never return." the elderly man joked, pulling off his spectacles and setting them on the worn pages. "Where you able to clear your head?" he asked as Merlin took a seat across from him. 

The younger man nodded, thinking about the dragon's words. It couldn't be right. He didn't have a destiny- those were for heroes, for knights on a mission to protect their land and rescue fair maidens, not for simple farm boys.

"Seems you're a hero," Gaius said, pulling the boy from his thoughts. Merlin gave him a confused glance, breathing a laugh when he remembered the banquet. 

He ran his hands through his hair, tussling it further. "Hard to believe, isn't it?" he asked with a small chuckle.

Gaius shifted in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest as he shook his head. "No," he said, leaning closer to the warlock. "I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?" the physician glanced up at the still-broken railing, then back to his ward. 

"But…that was magic." he stressed the word, glancing over his shoulder.

The man nodded with a smile. "And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it."

Merlin tilted his head in confusion, shaking his head until Gaius continued.

"I saw how you saved Arthur’s life. Perhaps, _that_ is its purpose."

The raven-haired man leaned back in his seat, his shoulders slumped as he thought of Kilgarrah's words. "My destiny..." he muttered.

"Indeed," Gaius said, a smirk on his lips. "You know...if this is what your gift was intended for, then I think you may be in need of something." The elder man stood, walking over to a stack of dust-covered books. "This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me," he said as he pulled out a large book with a familiar-looking cover. "Besides, I think you may recognize it."

He set the book on the table, unwrapping the cloth that concealed it and sliding it towards the boy. Merlin gazed at the leather-bound book, running his hand slowly over the glimmering metal that locked its secrets. A smile came to his lips as he unlatched it, the smell of old parchment filling his nose.

"Is this..." he whispered, looking back up at the old man. Gaius gave him a wider smile, nodding once. 

"I will study every word."

There was a knocking at the door, pulling both men's attention towards it. Merlin quickly covered the book with a worn cloth, just as the door opened to reveal a guard. The man- his chest heaving from running- looked between the two, composing himself in an instant. "Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you in his chambers." he said, straightening his back and looking at the younger man.

Merlin glanced at Gaius, who gave him an encouraging smile as he stood. The guard nodded and left them alone, walking down the steps and leaving the door ajar. "Your destiny’s calling. You’d better find out what he wants..." he said, smile turning into a smirk.

The warlock rolled his eyes and laughed, walking to the door as he shook his head. He closed it behind him, making his way down the stone steps and into the courtyard.

 

~ ~ ~

 

After wandering the castle, getting turned around, asking for directions from a nervous servant girl, getting turned around  _again_ , and walking up a seemingly endless amount of stairs, Merlin stood before a large wooden door. The guards had apparently been relieved by their prince for the night, so the young warlock was alone in the hallway. 

He stared at the wood that composed the door, taking in every intricate detail as if it were an excuse to keep him from going into the blonde's chambers. 

How would Arthur react? Did he even remember? Merlin had seen recognition in those sparkling blue eyes but was he sure that it was meant for him? His thoughts seemed to swirl in his mind, making it throb until he shook them away. 

If the prince did remember him- he would try to apologize. To make up for his mistake. If the prince didn't remember him-

Merlin _couldn't_  handle that possibility.

He took a deep breath and braced himself, steeling his courage the best he could before knocking on the door. Unknowing of the proper way to greet nobility, he went with his gut. "Arthur?" he said through the door.

There were no sounds, so Merlin took that as his cue to come inside. He opened the door and closed it behind him, looking around the blonde's chambers. It was large- larger than the entire physician's quarters and lacked the smell of herbs. Instead, it was filled with the smell of clean linens and candle wax. 

There was a changing screen in the corner, a large, ornate wardrobe nearby against the wall. The drawers of the wardrobe were left open, clothing hanging half-hazardly over the edges. In the middle of the room against the back wall was a large bed, four long wooden posts- as ornate as the wardrobe- at each of its corners. 

The bed itself was covered in a soft, deep red silk blanket, one that shimmered in the moonlight that streamed in through the windows. Speaking of windows, a pair of stained glass windows were positioned on either side of the large bed, their glass pushed open to allow the cool air to flow through the room.  

At the far end of the room was a desk, covered in various papers and books, complete with a melted candle in a metal holder. The desk was messy, the papers strewn about carelessly. Merlin stayed away from it, looking around the room for the prince.  

"If he wanted to see me, why isn't he here....?" he questioned to himself, turning back towards the door to find the man in question blocking his path. Merlin froze in place, eyes instinctively looking for the nearest alternate exit.  

The Prince wasn't threatening, other than the fact he was blocking his path, but stood with his arms crossed over his chest nonetheless. 

"I- Uh- Hello." he stammered, his courage beginning to diminish. The blonde was looking at him- no, studying him, and it unnerved him, to say the least. "I was told you needed me?" he asked. 

Arthur said nothing, choosing instead to grab the servant's hand and open his chamber door. Merlin ignored the spark- no, the eruption of warmth that bloomed in his chest, allowing himself to he pulled along by the noble. They walked through the hall and down some stairs, Arthur never loosening his grip on the warlock. 

Merlin had been confused by the Prince's sudden action, his confusion only growing when he was lead into the courtyard. The spare townsfolk around them stood in awe at the sight of their future king, some women swooning while men gave him wry smiles and warm grins.

The guards paid them no attention as they walked (or- as Merlin was _lead_ ) through the gates and out of Camelot. The blonde grabbed a torch form one of them silently, continuing his walk. It was then that the warlock had begun to grow nervous, looking over his shoulder as the walls of the city began to retreat behind them. 

Arthur took a sharp turn and continued walking, confusing Merlin on the man's true destination as the walls of Camelot grew larger once more. They walked parallel to the walls, the prince stopping for a moment before turning and walking into the forest. He looked over his shoulder at the raven-haired man, his face blank as he looked forwards once more.

They continued on in silence, Arthur eventually releasing his wrist and simply leading him through the brush. Merlin felt the familiarity of their path come back to him slowly, eyes widening when they came to a clearing deep in the forest. 

Merlin's hand instinctively went to cover his mouth, looking around at the place they had come to as children, then back at the man who had led him here.

The pond still sparkled radiantly in the moonlight, a rainbow glow emitting from its surface. The stones around it seemed to have been dipped in silver, glimmering as ripples lapped at their sides. 

Tears welled in his eyes as the blonde looked at him, his gaze then shifting to the large oak. Arthur ran his hand along the aged bark, his eyes becoming glossy before he looked back at the raven-haired man.

The prince nestled the torch between some rocks and glanced bak at him, sending chills down the raven's spine.

Arthur suddenly walked up to him, and, without warning, enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug. The raven-haired man felt sobs rack the slightly taller man's frame as he clutched to the warlock. Merlin, unsurprisingly, was shocked by this- only able to stand stone still until the man's grip loosened.

The prince held tightly to his thin arms, even after releasing him from the embrace. His eyes still shone with unshed tears, but he now had a sad smile on his face. 

"How could I have forgotten you, y-you idiot..." Arthur said with a shuddering breath, pulling him in for another embrace. 

 

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed-  
> Like I said, this is nowhere near finished!
> 
> Anyways, if you liked it, leave a kudos or a comment below and i'll catch ya in the next chapter!


	14. A New Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin attempts to get used to his new position in the Royal household.

~ ~ ~

 

_"How could I have forgotten you, you- you idiot..." Arthur said with a shuddering breath, pulling him in for another embrace._

 

~ ~ ~

 

Merlin felt an overwhelming sense of joy bloom in his chest, tears welling in his own eyes as Arthur wrapped his arms around him. The warlock mirrored the action, burying his face in the man's shoulder. The guilt and despair that had been weighing on him since his return to Camelot melted away, allowing him to breathe easily in the arms of his closest friend.

The raven pulled away from Arthur's arm and shook his head, wiping away tears on his sleeve. "I- I thought you didn't remember me. In the courtyard-" he paused at the sight of the blonde's guilty look, a small smile coming to his face.

"Well actually....I had sort of...forgotten." the prince replied slowly, the pair walking towards the small pond as they spoke. "I mean, there was something strange about you- familiar in a way, but I wasn't sure what it was," he said, taking a seat in the soft grass.

Merlin followed the blonde's lead, sitting down beside him to gaze at the rippling surface of the water. He pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them as Arthur continued.

"I had...somehow...convinced myself that you were a figment of my imagination. A childhood fantasy that I simply grew out of," he said, leaning back on his arms and staring at the leaves above. "But when you saved me..." the prince laughed, shaking his head at the thought. "Called me a prat." he glanced at the warlock, a smirk on his face. "There's only one idiot that evar had the gall to call me that."

Merlin's cheeks tinged a deep red, hidden partly by his knees. He drew in a breath and let it out, unfolding himself to copy Arthur's position. "Yea well, someone has to put you in your place." he joked, nudging the man beside him with his shoulder.

They fell into comfortable silence, sitting quietly in the grass until a question that had been nagging at the warlock's mind began to itch once more.

"So..." Merlin trailed off, unsure as to if he wanted to go into this topic. "Why didn't you tell me you were a prince?" He looked at the blonde fully now, the man in question dropping his head with closed eyes.

He sighed, opening them and sitting up. "I guess I assumed you would treat me differently. That you would be afraid or grovel at my feet just because I'm the heir to my father's throne." Arthur replied, his gaze never leaving the pond.

Merlin nodded quietly, huffing a laugh as he looked out at the clear surface. "When have you ever known _me_ to be the groveling type?" he asked, his voice full of amusement. When he got no reply from the blonde he dropped the subject, moving on to something else.

Looking around the clearing, Merlin felt a smile on his face. "We really let this place go to the hounds..." he said with a chuckle, getting a smile out of the noble. The raven stood, holding out his hand for the blonde to take.

Arthur rolled his eyes and accepted, doing a once-over of the area himself. "Well, you're not wrong," he said with a grin.

"I mean seriously Arthur, you could have at least swept or something." Merlin joked, nudging the prince. "Or does fancy pants not do yard work?" he asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

A playful shove was what he got in response, saying more than words could with such a small action.

"I meant what I said, back during the banquet you know," Merlin said, his smile disappearing. "I made you a promise that I'd be there for you. And...I know I'm a few years late, but I still intend on keeping it."

The necklace around his neck felt heavier, reminding him of its presence. He grinned and reached into his tunic, pulling it over his neckerchief. He ran his thumb over the smooth stone, grinning at the awed expression on the blonde's face. "Brotherhood, remember?" he said with a laugh.

Arthur grinned, hand coming to a nearly-unnoticeable lump under his tunic. "Yea..." he said slowly. "...I remember."

 

~ ~ ~

 

The pair sat by the pond for the rest of the night, sometimes talking, telling stories of what they had done in their childhoods after being separated, (Merlin leaving out some _details_...) other times simply sitting quietly, enjoying each other's company.

The water's surface sparkled as brilliantly as ever as the moon hung low in the sky, dawn on the verge of breaking. Merlin gazed into the small pond, the rocks at its bottom sitting still and smooth. He thought of the blonde beside him, who was currently laying back with his eyes closed. The warlock took a glance at the man, his chest bursting with warmth as he saw the peace on the blonde's face.

He smiled, letting out a breath. He finally had his friend back, and he should feel great about it. Of course, he did, but it felt like there was something else there as well. Merlin thought about the dragon's words, breathing deeply as he thought.

 _If it's my destiny to protect Arthur, then I will._ he thought, laying back in the grass beside the noble. _It's a good thing I already promised him I would._ he thought with a small chuckle.

A smile graced his lips as he closed his eyes, the figure beside him shifting.

"You're thinking too hard again." the blonde said, his eyes still closed. Merlin opened his eyes and looked at the man, tilting his head. "You're being too quiet Merlin. I know you, remember?" Arthur smirked, opening his eyes and gazing at the warlock. "Like the back of my hand." he said with a smile.

This made guilt begin to pool in his stomach, Merlin having to bite his lip to keep himself from saying anything. Instead, he gave a quirk of a nervous smile, turning and standing up. "Come on, why don't we get back to Camelot?"

He held his hand out for the blonde, who took it without hesitation and stood. "Your people may start to miss their prat," Merlin commented with a smirk, narrowly dodging a smack to the back of his head. He snickered and set off in a dead sprint, running through brush as Arthur chased him with a laugh.

"That's _Prince_ Prat to you, _Mer_ lin!" the blonde shouted after him, chasing the thinner man through the forest.

The warlock broke out of the foliage and looked back to find no sign of Arthur, pausing for a moment and looking around. It was dark, and Merlin found himself squinting in an attempt to find his friend. He furrowed his brow and took a step back towards the brush, only to be tackled by the blonde himself.

"Gotcha!" he said with a triumphant smile, sending the pair forward, tumbling down the grassy hill. Once they landed unceremoniously at the bottom, they lay there on the ground, chests heaving. 

Merlin lay in the grass with a dopey look on his face- soil and twigs tangled in his hair, grass stains adorning his clothes. He noticed Arthur stand up, dusting the earth from his own clothing. The raven stood up to do the same, ruffling his hair in an attempt to rid himself of the dirt.

After doing so he caught the blonde watching him, a small smile playing at his lips. "What?" he asked, tilting his head in question.

Arthur breathed a laugh and shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just...thinking. I suppose," he said. "Not sure how I didn't see it was you right away." Merlin furrowed his brow. "I mean, you look basically the same." Arthur rubbed his chin, a smile on his face. "Though....your ears may be larger..." 

The blonde trailed off, his tease earning him a shove from the thinner man. "Come on, the gates are just over there." The prince said as he gestured to Camelot, a warm glow coming from within its walls. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

The pair passed through the gates without much trouble, though the guards were unsurprisingly perplexed to see their Prince outside at this time of night, with his new manservant nonetheless. 

They didn't question it, however, and allowed the men to pass without any trouble. 

Merlin followed Arthur up the steps of the castle, through the large doors that the guards opened, and down the corridor that led to the blonde's bedchambers. 

They stopped at the doors, Arthur turning back to acknowledge the raven. "Why don't you get some sleep? You can start your duties tomorrow," he said simply, resting a hand on the warlock's shoulder. "Besides, I think we both need some time to reflect, hmm?" 

Merlin nodded, ignoring the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him to stay. He waited until the noble had disappeared into his room to leave, letting out a shaky breath as he turned and made his way back down the corridor. 

He walked down the stone stairs mechanically, thoughts muddling his brain as he made his way back to Gaius's chambers. 

When he walked through the door, the room was dark and the physician nowhere to be found. The candles were long-since put out, plunging the quarters into darkness. Merlin made his way through the room, careful not to jostle anything, and into his own bedchambers. 

The room around him was cold and small, the little possessions he owned easily finding spots around him. He glanced at a small dresser, an unlit candle and small wooden box sitting atop it. 

The warlock moved his attention to the bed itself, thin Camelot Red blankets covering its surface. Weariness took hold of him, untying his neckerchief as he walked over to the bed. 

He sat down on his bed, letting his thoughts consume him as he pulled off his boots and lay down. He fell asleep with Arthur's laughter echoing in his head.

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

The next morning, Merlin was woken up by Gaius calling his name. 

"MERLIN!" he shouted, knocking on the young man's door. "If you don't get up soon, you'll be late for your first day as the Prince's manservant."

The raven-haired lad sat up straight, eyed wide as he remembered his new duties. He scrambled to pull on his boots, hopping on one foot as he attempted to put the leather on as he tied a neckerchief around his neck. 

He then flung open the door to find Gaius holding out a piece of bread for him and stepping out of his way. He quickly grabbed the food from his guardian, mumbling a thanks through the bread as he darted out of the door. 

Merlin took the steps two at a time, running through the hallways like a madman. Servants wordlessly parted for him, some giving him looks of amusement while other gave him looks of frustration. He ignored most of them, pausing only for a moment as he skid around the corner, nearly crashing into a handmaiden whose arms were filled with a water basin. 

He gave her an apologetic look and took off once more, towards where he faintly remembered the kitchens being. The raven-haired servant finally arrived at the kitchens to find an aging plump woman giving him an unimpressed look.

"You're lucky you're new here, boy. This better not become a routine with you." she said, handing him a plate full of food and a pitcher of liquid. She then turned him around and shoved him out of the room, her pointed look telling him to go up the stairs to his right.

He swallowed and thanked the woman, scrambling up the stairs (again, two at a time) while attempting to keep the food on the tray. Once at the top he looked around, spotting the Prince's chambers at the end of the hall. 

Merlin composed himself and tried to steady his breathing as he came up to the door. He didn't bother knocking and opened the door with his foot, stepping into the room with little difficulty. He looked around to find that the room was surprisingly dark, despite the sun having already risen outside. 

He realized this was because of the heavy dark red curtains hanging from the windows. Merlin set down the food and pitcher on the table at the foot of the Prince's bed, glancing at the slumbering blonde as he walked to the windows. 

He jerked them open suddenly, smiling at the warmth the sun brought. "Rise and shine, Sire!" he said cheerfully, walking around the bed and doing the same to the other set of curtains. "Come on, lazybones. The sun is up in the sky, so it's time for you to get up." The warlock looked at the blonde, who was currently hiding his head under a fluffy pillow. 

Merlin sighed, smiling as he snatched the object away from Arthur. "Come on, Arthur! I brought you breakfast," he said, smacking the man with the pillow. He laughed when the blonde stirred, sitting up straight and glaring at his attacker.

"Merlin...?" the noble asked groggily, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, letting out a yawn as he adjusted to the light filtering into the room. "Wha...what're you doin'..." he interrupted himself with a yawn, rolling his head around in the process. "..here?" he finished, watching the servant.

The servant in question tossed the pillow back onto the bed, taking a seat at the foot as he waited for his friend to wake up. "My job?" he answered with a chuckle, tilting his head as the blonde swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Come on, I brought you breakfast," he said, standing up and walking over to the table full of food. 

He poured what he assumed to be wine into the empty glass that had accompanied the plate of food, setting the pitcher back on the table and waiting for Arthur to take a seat. Merlin leaned against a pole on the Prince's bed as he watched the blonde take a sip, the liquid seeming to wake him up more fully.

"So what am I supposed to do exactly?" Merlin asked after a moment, standing up from his leaning position and taking a seat in the chair across from the blonde. Arthur paused at the action, then must have realized just who was in front of him and ignored the thought.

"Well, as my manservant you'll be required to do fairly simple tasks. Keeping my chambers clean, helpling me to dress in the morning, assisting with my armor, accompanying me to training with the knights, tending to my horses-" as Arthur continued to list off Merlin's new duties, the warlock began to think about just how much of his day would be taken up just by cleaning up after the man.

He drifted off in thought, wondernig about if his new status would affect anything between he and his childhood friend. It wasn't until the blonde himself was snapping his fingers two centimeters from the raven's nose did he realize he had let his thoughts sweep him away. 

"Are you even listening to me, _Mer_ lin?"

"Hmm?' he mumbled, snapping back to reality. "I'm sorry, what?" he questioned, getting an irritated grin from the blonde.  

Arthur chuckled, shaking his head. "I was explaining your duties, idiot. Honestly, Merlin if you're not going to listen to me then why are you here?" he asked playfully, chunking a grape at the warlock's forehead. 

"Does that mean I get the day off?" Merlin retorted, wiping the fruit's juice from his brow.  

Arthur gave him an unimpressed look, accompanied with a grin. "No. In fact, we have training with the knights today. It'll give you a chance to meet them and see where my armor is stored." With that, Arthur stood, opening his wardrobe and pulling out a bright red tunic. 

He tossed the clothing on the bed and grabbed some trousers, adding to the pile. "Grab my boots, won't you?" he asked, gesturing to the leather boots that sat by the door. Merlin nodded and fetched them, setting them beside the Prince's bed. 

Arthur shrugged off the white tunic he had on and replaced it with the red one, tossing the white at Merlin. The warlock ducked, looking behind him to see where it had landed. When he looked back, he saw the blonde's trousers make contact with his face. There was a muffled "Hey!" as he pulled them off and added them to the pile. 

When he looked at Arthur again, the man was pulling on his boots. "Come on, then." the noble said, standing up and weaving a belt through the loops of his trousers. If he was being honest, Merlin would have said that the man's sense of style hadn't changed much.

"Lead the way, _Your Majesty_." he said with a grin. 

 

~ ~ ~

_**To Be Continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guy enjoyed this one!
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get out...


	15. The Knights Of Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin? Meet the knights.
> 
> Knights? Meet Merlin.

~ ~ ~

 

~ ~ ~

 

_"Lead the way, **Your Majesty.** " he said with a grin. _

 

~ ~ ~

 

After a (not so quick) stop at the armory, Arthur led the duo down to the training grounds, where men in chainmail were already practicing- swinging swords at one another, chatting, laughing. They quieted down once the Prince arrived, though most of the eyes were on his tag-along.

The men around them were broad shouldered, some clean cut and shaven, others sporting groomed facial hair. They fell into line as Arthur fiddled with a strap on his armor, Merlin following dutifully behind with the blonde's helmet in tow. 

They stopped at a rack full of weapons, Arthur studying them with great precision. He finally picked up a sword and rested it on his shoulder, glancing back at Merlin, who had taken a seat in the grass by the weapons, before addressing his men.

"How are we doing today?" he asked aloud, some men shooting confused or barely tolerable glances at the Prince's new manservant. "I'll take your silence as good." Arthur continued, walking down the line of men.

He paused when he reached the end, turning around and coming back the other way. "Today's training will consist of close combat, along with sparring. I will pair you up, and, just as a tournament, the victor of each spar will move up in rank. The last man standing will have the honor of battling me."

The knights brightened a bit, some exchanging looks of determination and grit. "That being said, you all know the rules. Two hits, you're done. Any attacks toward the head or face will be penalized and as always, if someone manages to beat me, they will be rewarded in joining my father and me in a feast."

Merlin listened intently, drumming his fingers on the glistening helmet as the blonde spoke. Every so often, a knight would glance at him, frown, then turn their attention back to the noble before them. 

He tried to pay no mind to it, but the feeling of eyes on you is something very difficult to ignore. 

Arthur listed off pairs, then once he was done, walked over to there the raven-haired young man was sitting. "Merlin- while the knights spar I'd like to tell you a bit more about them," he said, offering his hand to help the lad up.

The warlock happily accepted the hand, standing up and handing the Prince his helmet. Arthur hung it on a rack and lead him towards the "ring", which consisted of a circular area outlined in a white dust. The ground inside was barren of grass, consisting only of dry dirt and rocks. 

He stood beside the blonde just outside of the ring and watched as two knights squared up. They gripped their swords tightly and never broke eye contact, their muscles tense and brows furrowed. The sun blazed in the sky, making sweat bead on their foreheads as the quiet in the training yard stretched on. 

Suddenly, Arthur raised an armored hand, a cloth clutched tightly in his fingers. he swung it down and the battle commenced.

It was quick, the men moving at rapid speeds as they swung, parried, and blocked each other's attacks. Arthur told Merlin about them as they fought, his eyes trained on them the whole time. 

Sirs Elliot and Micheal, he explained, were some of the kingdom's newest and most promising knights. They were both muscular and clean shaven, with a fiery passion in their eyes that Merlin understood all too well. 

He watched as Sir Elliot ducked an attack, using his feet to sweep under his opponent, knocking him down. He quickly stood and pointed his sword down at Sir Micheal, effectively ending the fight.

Arthur nodded and stepped into the ring, holding Sir Elliot's wrist high. "Sir Elliot is the winner! Next will be Sirs Percival and Daniel," he said, dropping the knight's arm and allowing him to help his defeated comrade to his feet. The pair of men then trailed off into a tent, talking with one another. Merlin 

Merlin watched them go, then turned his attention to the next pair to step into the arena. One was a large man, very muscular, with, strangely enough, sleeveless chainmail. He towered above his opponent, he being quite tall himself. Arthur told him this knight was named Percival and was one that lacked in words but made up for in action and strength.

His opponent, Merlin concluded, must have been Sir Daniel. His skin was tanned and scarred, though he held himself with pride and happiness. They squared up and Arthur repeated the process.

After a few moments of well-placed blows and dodges, Percival was named the winner and the pair retreated to a bench to sit down. 

This process of relentless sparring went on for nearly an hour, Merlin learning small bits of information Arthur would tell him as each pair would ready themselves.

Sirs Francis and Leon. Leon is fiercely loyal, and has been since he joined the knights after his father.

Leon is victorious.

Sirs Joel and Elayne. Elayne is the son of a local blacksmith, given his title as a gift for saving Arthur's life in the past. He is logical and precise and knows his way around a sword.

Elayne is victorious. 

Merlin stopped paying attention after a while, a lot of the names blending together. He turned his attention to the sky, watching as birds flew around the yard and chirped. It wasn't until someone sat down beside him that he was pulled from his gaze.

The man was dark-skinned and sweaty but had a genuine smile on his face. Merlin remembered that this was Sir Elayne, and gave him a smile back. "Congratulations on your victory," he said as the knight leaned against the wall. 

"Thanks, but I just lost to Percival," he said with a chuckle. "The name's Elayne, by the way," he said, holding out his now armorless hand. Merlin smiled and shook it, glancing at the arena. 

"I'm Merlin- nice to meet you." he said, sitting up. 

Elayne smirked and nodded, turning his attention to the arena, where Sirs Leon and Elliot were squaring up. Merlin watched the battle, the pair a seemingly even match for one another. They ducked and rolled to dodge attacks, both nimble in their movements. 

Sir Leon won out in the end though, placing a well-thought out blow on Sir Elliot's back. The curly-haired knight grinned, laughing as he breathed heavily. Arthur nodded at them and Leon helped his opponent up, patting him on the back.

Merlin watched him walk to Percival and converse while Elliot sat down on a bench and drank greedily from a waterskin.

Elayne caught his gaze by standing and holding out a hand to the raven. "Come on. Let's go congratulate the final two," he said, pulling Merlin onto his feet. "I'll even introduce you. You're Arthur's new manservant, yeah?" he asked as they walked towards the pair. 

Merlin nodded, the childhood friendship remaining unknown. He followed the dark-skinned knight to the pair, watching as he embraced them with a laugh. "Good on you, guys. Best of luck to the both of ya," he said, turning towards the warlock. "Oh, by the way- This here is Merlin. The Prince's new manservant." 

The servant in question gave them a nervous smile and waved awkwardly. Leon smiled at him, offering his forearm as a greeting. "Leon. A pleasure to meet you, Merlin. And thank you for saving him." Merlin paused, momentarily forgetting about the banquet as he grabbed hold of the man's forearm. "I know he won't say that to you, so someone needed to," he said with a chuckle, shaking the smaller man's arm in greeting.

Merlin nodded and smiled wider, turning to look at Percival. "Uh- Hello. I um-" he stammered, the large knight's looming stature slightly intimidating. 

Percival smiled, shaking his head. "There's no need to be frightened. I'm Percival," he said, a small smile gracing his lips. "Pleasure to meet you, Merlin," he said, mirroring Leon's previous gesture.

The raven-haired man returned it and chuckled, scratching at the back of his neck. "Sorry uh- good luck out there, to the both of you." he offered, following Elayne back to their previous sitting places. 

They sat down just in time for Arthur, who had previously been talking with some of the older knights (Merlin had noticed Sir Richard in the mix) to walk back and notice his servant's new found company. 

"Elayne," he said, raising an eyebrow as his gaze flicked between the pair. "This is Merlin, my-" he was cut off by a finger from Merlin.

"Actually- we already met. He introduced me to Sirs Percival and Leon, too," he said with a cheeky smile reserved only for the blonde. "But thanks, Arthur." he finished.

The noble bit his tongue to keep from lashing out at the dark-skinned knight. True, _he_ had been planning on being the one to introduce his childhood friend to his men, but that didn't mean Elayne did it out of spite. He hadn't known his plans. 

The Prince licked his lips and pushed the thoughts away, managing a smile and nodding his head. "I see. Well, good on you, Elayne," he said, turning back and walking back towards the arena.

Merlin and Elayne shared a look of confusion, before slipping into silent giggles. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

The rest of their time on the training grounds was spent on the miniature tournament the prince had set up, with Leon defeating Percival in a quick blur of movements. When the time came for him to face Arthur, the Prince was more than ready for his chance in the ring. 

The blonde handed his handkerchief to Merlin, telling him that he was going to be the one to begin the battle. The warlock nodded, glancing back at Elayne, who gave him a reassuring smile. He watched Arthur walk into the ring, his helmet abandoned on a bench. 

The Prince's sword hung loosely at his side as he came face to face with Sir Leon. "Congratulations, old friend. You've made it this far," he said, a smirk on his face as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. "But don't think I'm going to go easy on you," he said, grasping the other man's forearm and shaking it.

"I would expect nothing less, Sire," Leon replied with a smile. 

Arthur unsheathed his sword, Leon following suit and they took their positions. Merlin took that as his cue, and rose his arm, handkerchief clutched tightly. He swallowed, the arena having gone silent in anticipation. 

He swung the cloth down suddenly and the sound of metal clanking filled the air. 

The warlock watched closely as the pair sprang into action. Arthur held his sword ahead of him, a prideful grin on his face. Leon faced him, mirroring his stance. The curly-haired man launched himself at the blonde, swinging at his side. 

The Prince stepped backward, just out of the weapon's reach. Leon followed through, letting the momentum carry him and spinning on his heel. He brought the sword back around just in time to block Arthur's own attack, a loud clash of metal ringing through the training yard.

Arthur narrowed his eyes and pushed up with his sword, breaking the contact. He then spun and placed a kick on Leon's armored chest, knocking him down. The red-haired man fell back, twisting at he fell so that he landed on his side. 

He looked up at the prince, who was pointing his sword at him and grinned. Leon then brought his leg around and swept it under Arthur's feet, knocking the blonde over as well. The knight scrambled to get up, grabbing his sword and taking a few steps back.

Arthur chuckled, picking himself up off the ground and looking at the man with a new-found glint in his eyes. He gripped his sword tighter and brought it over his head, taking a step forward. 

Leon's eyes widened for a moment before he took his chance and swung at the blonde's open form, only to be blocked by a kick. Arthur lowered his leg as his opponent's weapon was tossed from his hand, landing in the dust. 

He grinned, holding out his sword towards Leon. The knight grinned, holding his hands up. "I surrender," he said, breathing heavily.

Arthur huffed a laugh, lowering his weapon and sheathing it. "Good on you, mate. Nearly had me that time," he said, clasping him on the shoulder. "Maybe next time," he said, Leon nodding in return.

Merlin watched the exchange, tilting his head. That must mean the battle was over then. He met Arthur and Leon half-way, congratulating the blonde on his victory. "Oh uh- here's your...cloth..." he said, holding out the handkerchief to Arthur.

"Keep it, Merlin, it may be of some use to you." the prince said, walking past the raven with Leon. They walked out of the ring and were greeted by an assortment of knights, congratulating their prince or consoling Leon. 

The warlock smiled and sighed, following the nobles as they went into a large tent. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully, Merlin spending most of it on the training grounds, in the tent where most of the practice weapons were held. That's where he was when Arthur found him, sitting on the floor as he scrubbed furiously away at a shield. 

"Merlin, come on. I'm treating some knights to a couple drinks at the tavern, and I need _you_ to accompany us." the blonde said, startling the raven-haired man out of his concentration. 

"What? But I don't drink." Merlin replied, standing up and dusting himself off. 

"While that may be so, I still have yet to introduce you to the knights. Who knows, perhaps they'll be able to get a few mugs of mead in you." the noble replied with a grin, opening the tent and walking out. Merlin took that as his cue to follow and did so with a sigh.

He walked out to find that the sun was beginning to set, as torches were being lit around him. He looked around and caught sight of Arthur, jogging to catch up to him. He slowed to a walk once beside him, quietly watching the courtyard come to life. 

Soon they came to a tavern, "The Rising Sun" to be exact, and Arthur walked inside without hesitation. He walked through the musky tavern with ease, towards the back, and through a curtain. Merlin followed quietly, finding that just past said curtain was a large room with a table in it.

Seated at said table was an assortment of knights, some of which he recognized, others he didn't. 

There was Leon, near the head of the table, beside him was Percival, across from him sat Elayne, and beside him, an older man, with chestnut-colored hair, peppered with silver hairs. Merlin realized him to be Sir Richard and smiled. 

There was an empty chair beside him, next to the head of the table. Arthur walked to the head, taking a seat with a grin. He gestured for Merlin to sit beside him in the empty seat, and the servant did so.

"I take it you've already become acquainted with most everyone here, but I'd like to introduce you to one of my father's longest serving knights. He's been with us for as long as I can remember, and is a very good man." Arthur said, looking at Merlin.

"Sir Richard, I know," Merlin said, smiling at the graying man beside him. "He helped me get to Camelot when I was a boy." 

Arthur quirked a smile, shaking his head. "Of course he did," he said, grabbing a mug and drinking its contents. "Well, everyone, seeing as how you're all already good friends," the blonde said mockingly, "Allow me to tell you a little about my new manservant."

Merlin saw where this was going and looked at the Prince questioningly. 

Arthur merely raised an eyebrow in return. "He's clumsy. As clumsy as a new-born foal I'd say. Oh, and foolish beyond belief!" he said, causing a round of laughter. "I mean it's his first day on the job and he's already nearly set fire to the weapon's tent."

Merlin raised his eyebrows at that. True, he had accidentally knocked over a candle and lit some papers on fire, but that hadn't spread to the tent! 

"Well I'd rather be foolish than a prat." he shot back, getting wide-eyed looks from the men around him. They looked at Arthur, how had his eyes narrowed on the servant.

The blonde broke into a smile, eyes still narrowed. "Idiot."

"Prat." Merlin repeated, mirroring the noble's smile.

The men around them broke into a chorus of laughter, confusing the pair. 

"What?' they said in unison. 

"So you two know each other," Elayne said once the laughter had died down. "I mean, you've known each other before he saved your life." The knight crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the pair to tell their tale.

Arthur paused, glancing at Merlin for a moment.

"Yes." the raven said.

"Well, don't leave us in suspense- tell us the story!" Leon said, taking a drink from his mug.

Merlin and Arthur shared a look. 

"Alright. It all started when this thin little twig came to Camelot." the blonde started.

"And met a prideful blonde prat," Merlin added.

 

~ ~ ~

 

  _ **To Be Continued...**_  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA. 
> 
> Two chapters-   
> And their not months apart!?!?
> 
> Crazy right!?!?
> 
> Sorry for the lack of chapters guys, it's just kind of hard to flesh out a story and change the dynamics, while still keeping them (or at least trying to) relatively the same characters. 
> 
> Anywho- Hope you guys enjoyed, and if you liked it, please leave a comment and kudos so I know you guys want more!
> 
> ~ Redd


End file.
